Need You Now
by bsqt
Summary: Novela de amor Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1-  
El despertador suena desde la mesita de noche, melódico e inspirador para empezar un nuevo día. Me levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro, que es uno de mis tantos métodos para amanecer con optimismo, y comienzo a asearme; rutina de todas las mañanas que me mantiene ocupada alrededor de un cuarto de hora.  
Cuando empiezo a vestirme, mis padres ya se han despertado. Puedo oír sus movimientos en la planta inferior, donde preparan el desayuno. Le echo una ojeada a mi habitación para comprobar que todo está en orden antes de bajar, y mis ojos se detienen un instante en el amplio espejo que adorna la pared. Ese espejo es una de mis posesiones preferidas; no sólo por las frases que he escrito en la parte superior, sino también porque me ha acompañado con su luz desde que soy pequeña. Nunca supe muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero cuando miro mi reflejo en él, siento que puedo observar mi destino.  
Lo que se traduce en una simple palabra: Broadway.

No es necesario que el irritante despertador suene, he estado despierto toda la noche. ¿Que por qué no he dormido? Sencillo. No pude escapar en la madrugada por culpa de Robert, que ha vuelto de trabajar más temprano. De más está decir que no pienso pegar un ojo en toda la noche teniendo a ese imbécil cerca.  
Me incorporo de la cama con pesadez. Me había acostado con los tejanos puestos, al igual que las zapatillas, y la musculosa blanca que uso para limpiar la piscina de la señora Dumont. Las vacaciones han terminado, pero mi intención es continuar con el empleo para poder largarme de una vez por todas. Hoy le pediré que me recomiende así me resulta más sencillo conseguir nuevas piletas que limpiar. Me coloco encima el buso blanco y rojo del equipo de football de McKinley, y observo la ventana.  
Tiene los postigos rotos, por lo que no puedo cerrarla, pero tampoco es que me importe. Afuera hay sol, aunque sea temprano todavía para que caliente del todo.  
Me paso la mano por la cresta, y la dejo apoyada en la nuca, sin notarlo.  
La puerta se abre y me vuelve a la realidad de golpe.  
-Vaya, ¿así que tienes que volver a la guardería?  
La risa desagradable de Robert habla por sí sola: ha estado bebiendo. Me volteo para mirarlo de frente. Está apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos, y sonríe. Esa sonrisa de costado que hace que la cara se hunda sobre su cuello también indica las copas que lleva encima.  
Agarro la mochila y me la cuelgo sobre un hombro. No suelo llevarla al colegio, pero no quiero que esté a su alcance mientras no me encuentro aquí. Voy directo a la puerta, sin embargo, se coloca en el medio de la misma para obstaculizarme el paso.  
Por más que no he dormido en toda la noche, él está borracho y mi cuerpo no se haya entumecido ni por el licor, ni por el sueño.  
-Apártate, Robert.  
-¿Tienes tantas ansias por llegar a los brazos de tus niñeras?-se ríe y su aliento me obliga a fruncir el ceño.  
-Estás ebrio. Muévete antes de que te aplaste.  
Aunque mis palabras no surjan efecto alguno en él, yo sé que estoy hablando en serio.  
Abre los ojos sin perder esa expresión estúpida que usa siempre que busca intimidar a alguien.  
-¿Vas a aplastarme? Estoy temblando.  
No tengo urgencia por llegar a horario a McKinley. Pero quiero salir de una vez de aquí.  
Lo empujo con facilidad contra el borde de la puerta y se tambalea. Salgo del cuarto y escucho que me dice:  
-Tarde o temprano tendrás que pagarme, Puckerman.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2-

McKinley está igual que siempre. El mismo color de paredes, los mismos carteles, las mismas caras. Claro que a las únicas personas que reconozco son aquellas que visten el uniforme de las cheerios, o el del equipo de football. Los demás se limitan a correrse de mi camino, y mejor que sea así porque no confío en mi estado de humor. Sería capaz de arrojarle un refresco a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer contacto visual en este momento, incluso al estúpido director.  
Llego a mi casillero y coloco la combinación de forma casi mecánica. 12345. Sé que es un tanto obvia, pero me trae sin cuidado. ¿Quién se animaría a hurgar ahí dentro? Abro la puerta, estampándola y veo que un chico da un respingo. Sonrío con satisfacción y tiro la mochila en ese espacio reducido que generalmente no uso. Vuelvo a estampar la puerta. Ahora es una chica con lentes la que se aparta con prisa.  
Continúo caminando. Aún no es la hora de ingreso y tampoco deseo respetarla. Sea quien sea mi nuevo profesor, tendrá que adaptarse a mis reglas.  
Cuando llego al final del pasillo, doblo a la derecha. Éste vendría a ser una especie de corredor principal; no tiene taquillas ni nada parecido, sólo conduce a la mayoría de las aulas y la gente suele apoyarse en las paredes a hablar.  
La gente como yo, por supuesto. Este es nuestro territorio, nadie se atreve siquiera a pisarlo si estamos nosotros cerca.  
-¡Oye, Puckerman!  
Hacia mí vienen cuatro de mis compañeros de football. Quizás debería llamarlos "amigos", pero lo cierto es que no tengo ninguno. De todos modos, para qué los necesitas. Todas las personas te abandonan llegado el momento, y no estoy dispuesto a aferrarme a ninguna de ellas.  
-Karofsky-eso es lo único que tengo que decirle, y choco sus palmas a modo de saludo.  
-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, viejo?- me pregunta uno que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llama.- Has desaparecido.  
-Estuve un poco ocupado- me limito a responder. Sin embargo, ellos intercambian miradas cómplices y asienten.  
Sé lo que están pensando. Que me he acostado con todo Ohio. Me he hecho conocido por mi facilidad para conseguir mujeres, aunque sólo duren una noche, y parece que eso me otorga más respeto.  
-Escucha, Puck- me dice Karofsky luego de un rato en el que no hemos hecho más que seguir caminando- Hay que ir a clase ahora; pero recuerda que tenemos que arrojar los refrescos para inaugurar el nuevo año.  
Lo dice como si se tratara de una obligación, aunque a estas alturas, puede que esté reducido a eso.  
Recuerdo las caras de consternación de los que fueron en algún momento, los blancos de mis slushies, y me regodeo para mis adentros.  
-Sabes que cuentan conmigo.

Cuando el timbre suena recojo mis cosas con cuidado y atención para no olvidarme de nada, y espero a que el aula se vacíe en unos segundos. Ahora que no corro peligro de ser atropellada, le sonrío a la profesora de Geografía y salgo del salón. Para ser el primer día de clases, es un buen comienzo, pues no me he topado con ningún inconveniente. Por lo menos, no de momento.  
El pasillo está atiborrado de gente, cual si fuera un hormiguero. Me encojo junto con mis libros cada vez que pasan por mi lado los chicos del equipo de football. Hace más de dos años que he asistido a McKinley, y ya he aprendido a no fiarme de ellos.  
Concentrada como estoy en llegar a mi casillero, no veo a tiempo a una de las porristas, cuya diminuta pollera a tablas ondea al chocar contra mi costado. Sigo andando, pero no puedo dar más de tres pasos que me agarra del hombro y me obliga a dar la vuelta.  
Las porristas no me aterran tanto como los del equipo de football; sin embargo, no se siente precisamente agradable que Santana te mire con odio a apenas dos centímetros de tu rostro.  
-Fíjate por dónde caminas, enana.  
Se voltea antes de que pueda decir nada y la coleta tirante que adorna su cabeza da un giro que amenaza con golpearme. Aunque no lo hace. Me quedo mirando cómo camina, sin necesidad de abrirse paso ni una sola vez. De repente noto un cambio en su postura, la pollera comienza a ondearle más y frunzo el ceño tratando de descifrar de qué se trata. Al ver que se detiene a hablar con un chico de buso blanco y rojo, todo tiene sentido.  
Y mucho más cuando distingo que se trata de Noah Puckerman.  
Apoya el brazo derecho en la pared, semirecostado sobre la misma, y Santana deposita su costado izquierdo en ella. Da la sensación de que su conversación los mantiene abstraídos de la realidad que los rodea, y recuerdo los rumores que había oído acerca de un noviazgo entre ambos. Me dispongo a dar la vuelta y continuar con la búsqueda de mi casillero, cuando los ojos de él se clavan en mí. Aunque realmente dudo que sea yo el blanco de su mirada, algo dentro de mí me dice que me está observando, por más que crea que no es consciente de mi existencia.  
Aún así, su mirada me intranquiliza, y le doy la espalda con prisa.  
Ya no me importa quién pasa por mi lado; sólo quiero llegar a la taquilla para guardar los libros que no presisaré en la próxima clase, y guarecerme en la tranquilidad del auditorio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3-

El auditorio es un espacio de McKinley al que nadie usa. Según lo que he leído, la última vez que hubo gente cantando en el escenario ha sido hace ya 15 años, cuando yo todavía no tenía edad suficiente para abandonar la infancia. El coro estaba dirigido por un hombre cuyo apellido era Howard, que abandonó el instituto luego de haber perdido las seccionales de ese año. Siempre intenté comprender qué lo había impulsado a dejar de esa forma a su propio coro; aunque ahora supongo que se habrá sentido avergonzado.  
Las seccionales son la primer etapa de las competencias que se realizan cada 365 días. Entiendo que no se haya sentido muy bien haberlas perdido.  
En fin, no tengo derecho a juzgarlo por lo que hizo, incluso hubo rumores de que su vida se desmoronó luego de eso; pero me enfada que nadie más haya querido hacerse cargo. Siempre deseé formar parte de un coro, exponer mi talento, y sentir lo que es que un público te aplauda al oír tu canción. Sería realmente maravilloso. Estoy segura de que las clases que tomo desde que soy pequeña me ayudan a mejorar constantemente, pero me gustaría poder vivir alguna experiencia semejante. O al menos cantar con alguien distinto a mis padres.  
Con pasos lentos y elegantes, subo los pequeños escalones que llevan al escenario. Por más que nadie lo utilice, está impecable y reluce. Puedo ver mi reflejo en el suelo liso y negro como la noche.  
Me detengo una vez que mis piernas me han conducido al centro mismo, y levanto la vista con un cosquilleo en el estómago. Las filas de asientos se suceden hasta la pared opuesta, y desde aquí arriba parecen muchas más de las que en realidad son.  
Cierro los ojos un instante y vuelvo a abrirlos. En la magia de mi imaginación, el auditorio está repleto de espectadores, y mis padres ocupan los primeros asientos.  
Acompasando la respiración, empiezo a cantar.

-Puckerman, te aconsejaría que te apartaras de ese casillero.  
Volteo la cabeza al oír la voz del entrenador de football que camina hacia mí, con un vaso plástico de café en la mano.  
-No estaba cometiendo un delito.  
Retiro la pinza con total naturalidad y la guardo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. El tipo sonríe. Siempre tiene esa expresión amable que no hace más que aumentar mis deseos de hundirlo en su propio café.  
-Ese casillero es de otro alumno.  
Vaya novedad. ¿O acaso me cree tan estúpido de forzar el mío propio?  
Lo miro sin nada que decirle. Señala la taquilla.  
-¿Qué estabas buscando?  
Me encojo de hombros. Vislumbro que no le sorprende que haya decidido no confiárselo, pero de todos modos suspira.  
-Sabes que no es correcto rebuscar entre las pertenencias de otras personas, y mucho menos si tu intención es robarles.  
El semblante se me endurece.  
-No estaba robando.  
-Porque llegué a tiempo para impedirlo.  
Lo peor de todo es que se cree un superhéroe o algo así. Vamos, con todos los casilleros que hay en esta escuela, abrir uno solo no tiene nada de malo.  
Sin embargo, decido evitar su mirada para que crea que me estoy dejando regañar y me deje tranquilo.  
-De acuerdo. Iba a tomar prestado dinero; conozco al dueño de esta taquilla.  
El entrenador aprieta el vaso un poco más que antes. Noto que intenta contener su enojo; he aprendido a leer sus expresiones como las de tantas otras personas. Pero por más que crea que comenzará a darme un sermón acerca de lo que es y no es correcto hacer, mira hacia sus costados y se arrima un paso.  
-Entiende una cosa, Puckerman. Robar es un delito es castigado con la expulsión.  
-El director Figgins nunca expulsaría a nadie.- lo interrumpo- No tiene las agallas.  
Él me mira con ojos fríos y la mandíbula tensa. Sin embargo, continúa:  
-Tenga o no agallas, estoy seguro de que te castigaría. Y dudo que estés buscando empezar tu último año en McKenley haciendo trabajos comunitarios.  
Acabo de comprender a dónde quiere llegar. Todas esas palabras son sólo un disfraz que oculta su verdadera preocupación, es sencillo darse cuenta. Además, mi estadía aquí a nadie le interesa. Soy un alumno más, y bien puedo ser uno menos.  
Pero mientras lleve este uniforme, cuento con una gran ventaja.  
-Es el equipo de football lo que le preocupa.  
El tipo arquea una ceja durante un segundo en el que no sabe qué decir. Me regodeo al saber que lo he tomado desprevenido, mientras dice:  
-Te necesitamos en él. Este es nuestro año.  
Asiento con la cabeza y miro sobre su hombro, ya que acabo de percibir un movimiento. En efecto, unos metros más allá se encuentran Karofsky y los otros tres. Todos tienen un refresco, excepto Karofsky.  
Él tiene dos.  
Decido poner fin a la charla y me dispongo a irme. En el momento que paso por el costado del entrenador, murmura:  
-No creas que ser mariscalr de campo va a protegerte por siempre.  
Frunzo el ceño a la par que repaso mentalmente lo que acaba de decirme. Uno de los chicos emite un chiflido que me llama a la realidad y voy hacia ellos.  
Miro el reloj blanco que cuelga de la pared del pasillo, y como hago en esas ocasiones, aguzo el oído para distinguir los sonidos provenientes de los salones. Bancos que se mueven, mochilas que caen al suelo por accidente, otras que se cuelgan sobre los hombros. Pisadas hacia las puertas. Perfecto, dentro de unos segundos McKenley rebalsará de perdedores.  
Aunque...un momento. Disimulado entre todos los otros, hay un sonido que no he oído durante años, y así y todo, no tardo en reconocerlo.  
Es una voz femenina.. y está cantando.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4-

Por un momento creo que he oído mal, que es mi mente jugándome malas pasadas. Pero no. La voz sigue elevándose, distante y a la vez clara, y de repente soy consciente de que he dejado de caminar. Me siento extraño, como si sólo mi cuerpo estuviera en McKinley, y yo viajara a miles de lugares al mismo tiempo. No comprendo qué me ocurre; y de todas maneras, una parte de mí me obliga a recordar...lo que he procurado olvidar hace tantos años.  
El timbre suena demasiado fuerte y me hace parpadear. Parezco un estúpido. Ahora que la voz se ha tapado con los ruidos que anuncian el recreo, vuelvo al pasillo donde Karofsky y sus amigos me miran, preguntándose qué demonios me pasa.  
Aunque no quiero explicarlo, ellos no lo entenderían. Muevo la cabeza a los costados y empujo a un chico que pasa por mi lado. Tropieza y cae sobre otro, que lo aparta para quitárselo de encima.  
-¿Estás listo, Puck?- me pregunta Karofsky a la par que extiende su mano derecha hacia mí. Sostiene un refresco de frambuesa, lleno hasta el borde mismo del vaso.  
-Lo estoy.  
Agarro el recipiente. Los otros tres se separan y caminan entre la gente. Es gracioso ver cómo todos se apartan y se aplastan contra las taquillas; nadie desea ser el blanco, y menos aún tratándose del primer día de clases. Incluso algunos cierran los ojos y comprimen el rostro, como si de esa manera pudieran pasar desapercibidos.  
Karofsky me toca el hombro y señala con la cabeza otro de los tantos pasillos de McKinley. Asiento y caminamos hacia allí. Este también está atiborrado de perdedores. Pobres, seguro creían que estaban a salvo.  
Busco con la mirada entre la gente. Sin embargo, la única persona que llama mi atención es Santana, y no voy a cubrir su cuerpo con mi refresco.  
-Oye, Puckerman- me dice cuando llega frente a mí. Sonríe sin mostrar los dientes, con seducción. Enarco una ceja para que sepa que la estoy escuchando- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo esta noche? Estoy libre.  
Me quedo pensando un momento. O mejor dicho, simulo que la idea no termina de cerrarme. Ese es uno de mis métodos más efectivos: hacerme desear. Porque está claro que aceptaré; pero la espera lo hace mejor.  
-No lo sé.- le digo, y observo de reojo que Karofsky me mira consternado. Él nunca comprenderá cómo conquistar a una chica.- No estoy muy seguro de que vaya a divertirme.  
Santana continúa sin perder la expresión confiada, pero sé que estoy alimentando su deseo. Deposita su dedo índice en mi pecho, sin desviar la vista de mi rostro, y dibuja un círculo con lentitud. Levanta el rostro y aproxima sus labios a mi oído.  
-Las gemelas quieren conocerte. Apuesto a que no te aburrirás con eso.  
Sin esperar a que diga nada, se va por el mismo lugar que por donde vino. Miro a Karofsky y lo empujo.  
-¿Qué te ocurre? Cambia esa cara de idiota.  
Sigue pasmado, y por un momento creo que el refresco va a caérsele.  
-¿Estás bromeando? Tú eres el idiota si rechazas a una chica como Santana. Esa cheerio está que arde.  
No me preocupo en negarlo, porque es cierto. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no sea capaz de jugar con ella.  
-Todas caen en mi red, Karofsky, cálmate. Ahora vamos a tirar estos slushies de una vez.  
Miramos nuevamente el pasillo. Allí, unos cuantos metros delante nuestro, una chica de pelo castaño acaba de unirse a la gente. No es necesario observar a mi compañero de football: sé que acabamos de encontrar nuestro blanco.  
-¿Plan 1/2?  
Karofsky asiente y sonríe con malicia.  
-Plan 1/2.

Cantar en el auditorio me ha servido para encontrarme nuevamente. A veces, cuando me siento extraña como ocurrió hoy, cantar me ayuda a sentirme mejor. Aunque en realidad canto constantemente; mis padres dicen que no necesito aire para vivir mientras tenga mi música. Y tienen razón. Mi voz es lo único enteramente mío de lo que estoy orgullosa, y es lo que me hace ser yo misma.  
Ahora que transito otra vez por los pasillos, me siento más fuerte. No quiero ocultarme en mis libros, ni apurar el paso. Sólo camino sin responder a los empujones, y por alguna razón, no percibo que me estuvieran empujando. Sonrío y sigo caminando, aunque.. un segundo. No es mi imaginación; en verdad no hay personas apartándome del medio. Observo a mis costados y veo las expresiones de horror de los que se agrupan contra las taquillas. Justo frente a mí, un chico del equipo de football me observa con desprecio.  
Tiene un refresco en su mano izquierda, y yo soy la única que ha quedado vulnerable aquí. No puede estar pasando esto en el primer día de clases. El chico da un paso y caigo en la cuenta de que se trata de Karofsky. Ese gigante me aterra, no sólo por su físico, sino por la violencia que emana de él. De forma instintiva, me detengo en seco y me doy la vuelta, con la intención de salir corriendo.  
Sin embargo, en el momento mismo que le doy la espalda, Noah Puckerman aparece frente a mí y arroja un refresco de lleno en mi rostro. Me quedo paralizada, sintiendo el líquido caer por mis mejillas, desde mi cabello mismo. Él pasa por mi lado, riéndose, y giro la cabeza para ver que se chocan las palmas y abandonan el pasillo.  
Todos se quedan mirándome unos segundos, pero yo continúo absorta e inmóvil, con la vista fija en el final del corredor. Los ojos comienzan a arderme y lucho por aparentar calma. Después de todo, es el refresco número 20 que recibo, y ninguno de ellos ha evitado que mi talento siga existiendo, ¿no? Eso logra tranquilizarme en parte, y me dirijo al lavabo para quitarme todo el azúcar y líquido que pegotea mi rostro.  
Sin embargo, aún cuando el agua fría y limpia logra dejarme nuevamente como antes, o al menos, de forma similar, me es imposible quitarme de encima la sensación de que este refresco me ha dolido más que todos los otros.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5-

Cuando vuelvo a mi casa lo hago sumida en el desgano, y cierro la puerta procurando hacer silencio, ya que mis padres deben estar durmiendo la siesta, como suelen hacer todas las tardes en que se les presenta la oportunidad. Me volteo y atravieso el salón de estar, donde cuelga mi retrato que ellos mandaron hacer hace un año. No he cambiado demasiado físicamente, pero en cuanto a la personalidad me siento distinta. Más maduara quizás; más realista.  
Antes solía imaginar que el último año en McKinley representaría un cambio en mi vida. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero siempre creí que dejaría atrás mi adolescencia para adentrarme al lugar donde realmente pertenezco: al mundo de la música. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando me surgen oleadas de duda y..  
Basta. Sé lo que quiero para mi futuro, la persona que quiero ser, y supongo que eso es suficiente. ¿O no?  
Inhalo y exhalo para conseguir la calma, y mis dedos se detienen en el prendedor que llevo a un costado de mi pecho, sobre mi poulover. Toco las cinco doradas puntas y bajo la vista. Ahora me siento mejor; al menos en parte. Deposito el bolso en uno de los sillones y camino hacia el comedor.  
-¡Sorpresa!  
Doy un respingo y observo a mis padres que se levantan de las sillas donde hasta hace unos segundos estaban sentados. Cuando los veo, me olvido de todos mis anteriores pensamientos y esbozo una sonrisa sincera.  
-Creí que estarían durmiendo.  
Hiram se acerca y me besa la frente con cariño. Leroy se coloca a mi otro costado y me rodea los hombros en un abrazo paternal. Se miran con tanta dulzura que me reprocho a mí misma el haber estado preocupada por cosas tan sin sentido, y deseo disfrutar un poco.  
-Qué bonita estás, pequeña.- me dice el primero y Leroy asiente. Les respondo las sonrisas, pues me resulta imposible estar con ellos y no contagiarme de su alegría.  
-¿Cómo te ha ido?  
Desvío la mirada.  
-Bien, supongo.  
-Estamos despiertos- dice Hiram como si se tratara de un gran esfuerzo para ambos- porque tenemos un regalo especial para ti.  
-¿Un regalo?  
Ellos se miran y percibo un brillo en sus miradas. Se colocan frente a mí y Leroy pasa un brazo por el torso de su esposo, colocándose frente a mí. Me producen una ternura infinita.  
-Es más bien una sorpresa. Pero sabemos que te gustará.  
Asiento, presa de la curiosidad. Se llevan las manos a la espalda y juntos retiran un papel rectangular, cuya forma de reflejar la luz del comedor indica que está plastificado. Unas letras que creo reconocer dominan la parte superior, pero no puedo estar del todo segura de lo que en verdad trata.  
-Antes prométenos una cosa.-me pide Hiram y mi otro padre lo mira con el ceño levemente fruncido. Puede que él tampoco esté al corriente de lo que quiere decirme.  
Aunque siento un cosquilleo en el estómago, sé que ninguno de mis padres me haría prometer algo que se encontrara fuera de mi alcance o de mi agrado, así que respondo:  
-Doy mi palabra como miembro de la familia Berry.  
-Lo que te pido es lo siguiente: prométenos que pase lo que pase, estarás allí.  
No entiendo a qué se refiere con allí pero he dado mi palabra, y digo:  
-Lo prometo.  
Hiram sonríe mientras, juntos, me extienden el papel.  
-He aquí tu sorpresa.  
Antes de verlo, me acomodo el cabello y doy unas palmadas, nerviosa y sonriendo. Cuando mis manos tocan aquella superficie lisa y suave, no espero más y leo. A la par que lo hago, mis ojos se abren de par en par y la estupefacción que me domina acompaña al silencio absoluto de mis padres. Parece como si en mi interior algo me suprimiera el pecho y me impidiera respirar.  
-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunta Leroy, con calma y luego de unos segundos para evitar perturbarme.  
Mientras reacciono, la sorpresa abre paso a la euforia. Ésto que sostengo en mis manos es mucho más que un simple papel plastificado. Es la certeza de que mis sueños pueden verse cumplidos si sigo esforzándome, y es lo que tengo pensado hacer. Así y todo, es tan perfecto que no puedo creer que me pertenezca, después de tantos años de haberlo deseado.  
Sin embargo, todo es real. Observo a mis padres y sonrío como nunca he hecho antes.  
-¿Les dije alguna vez que son los mejores padres del mundo?  
Se ríen y yo también lo hago, y me arrojo a sus brazos con una felicidad absoluta.

La señora Dumont me recibe con una jarra de limonada en la mesa blanca del patio. Me mira y se queda a unos pasos, cerca mío. Desde esa posición, y considerando lo ajustada que es esa remera que lleva puesta, sus pechos parecen dos bolas gigantes.  
Agarro el vaso y doy un sorbo mientras tomo con la otra mano la lona que cubre la piscina y la retiro. Está dentro de todo limpia, teniendo en cuenta que fui a limpiarla por última vez el viernes, pero de todos modos no tengo ánimos para trabajar hoy, aunque sea consciente de que tengo que hacerlo.  
-¿No crees que hace calor, Puck?- me dice, y no me resulta distinguir lo que ocultan esas palabras. No obstante, hoy no es día de seducciones, y ella lo nota. Cambia la postura y se sienta en una de las reposeras. Palmea una a su lado.  
-De acuerdo, muchacho; dime qué es lo que ocurre.  
Me niego a ceder. No soy de esos que exponen sus sentimientos al primero que pregunte. Ella pregunta con delicadeza:  
-¿Ésto tiene algo que ver con mi viaje?  
La señora Dumont se irá de Ohio por cuatro meses; tiempo en el cual no vendré a limpiar su pileta, según lo que me ha dicho en otra ocasión.  
Puede que ni siquiera yo sepa lo que me ocurre, pero no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, así que respondo:  
-Incluso si siguiera con este trabajo, yo..- finjo que no puedo terminar y me siento en el pasto. Procuro no hacer contacto visual por el momento; tengo que seguir dentro de mi personaje.  
Espera que continúe, aunque luego de un rato en el que me muestro frustrado, inquiere:  
-En tal caso, ¿qué tendría de malo? ¿Te he ofendido alguna vez?  
Por supuesto que no. La señora Dumont tiene una figura espectacular para los años que lleva encima, y su esposo la a aburrido desde hace tiempo. Siempre quise saber si mi trabajo en la piscina era lo suficientemente bueno como para que aún no me hubiera largado, o si lo que en verdad influía era mi "otro trabajo". Lo mismo da. La cuestión es que siente debilidad hacia Puckerman, y ¿cómo no va a afligirse si me ve abatido, incluso triste?  
Así que recurro a las dotes artísticas que nunca tuve pero que, cuando más las necesito, parecen florecer de golpe, y me paso una mano por la cabeza. Bajo la vista, dejando el rostro enterrado en mis brazos, y oigo que se mueve a mi lado.  
Al caer en la cuenta de lo patético que me debo estar viendo, estoy a un paso de adoptar mi actitud normal y seguir limpiando la pileta. Por suerte, me obligo a continuarlo justo a tiempo, porque dice:  
-Dime algo, Puck. Quizás antes de comenzar a trabajar para mí habías albergado otras expectativas.  
-No es eso..-musito. Hago una pausa para tragar saliva. Así, con el rostro cubierto la mina debe pensar que estoy al borde de las lágrimas.- El trabajo siempre fue...Yo..  
Si esta mujer me conociera más, caería en la cuenta enseguida de que todo es una farsa. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ella ignora que hace años que no dejo entrever ninguna lágrima, y que no me caracterizo por dudar cuando hablo.  
Ella no lo sabe, y mi plan está funcionando.  
-Puckerman, por favor.- me suplica que sea sincera, que confíe en ella.  
Pan comido. Con cuidado, doy el último paso.  
-Es sólo que no tengo dinero.  
Solloza con exagerado horror, como si en serio le importara. Se sienta a mi lado y coloca una mano sobre mi espalda. Parezco un niño pequeño y aprieto los dientes, convencido de que lo estoy haciendo por una buena razón.  
-No puedo aumentar tu paga ahora, siendo el último día que trabajarás aquí por cuatro meses.  
Lo comenta con suavidad, para no hacerme daño. Lo cierto era que ya lo esperaba, los Dumont siempre fueron demasiado tacaños.  
Pero aún me queda una esperanza, y siento satisfacción cuando exclama:  
-¡Oh! ¡Ya sé qué puedo hacer por ti! Hay unos vecinos que tienen una piscina realmente grande, y quizás estén interesados en que los ayudes a mantenerla. Estoy segura que te pagarán lo que mereces.  
La miro por primera vez en medio de esta actuación.  
-¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Quiénes son?  
Sonríe y me da unas palmadas en el hombro mientras se levanta.  
-Es la familia Berry; les serás de mucha ayuda.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6-

Mi dedo se posa en el timbre de la casa de los Berry. Es una casa blanca, inmensa, con una ventana a cada lado de la puerta de madera, y unas columnas que sostienen un pequeño balcón superior. Mientras espero, doy un paso atrás y levanto la cabeza. Como es de mañana, no necesito hacer pantalla con mi mano sobre el rostro, pues el sol todavía está muy bajo. Observo que el balcón está bastante cuidado: el mármol limpio, el vidrio del ventanal reluce, y posee plantas colocadas a cada esquina. No soy bueno distinguiendo entre ellas, pero puedo asegurar que una es una enredadera, pues cae casi hasta la altura de mi cabeza, y se enreda en la baranda. No puedo ver a través de la ventana, puesto que posee unas cortinas color marfil que me impiden distinguir algo más que el contorno difuso de objetos que no logro identificar.  
El sonido de la llave al girar en la cerradura llama mi atención y bajo la vista, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que la señora Berry sea igual de tentadora que la señora Dumont. Sin embargo, es el señor Berry quien abre la puerta.  
-Hola, muchacho-me dice sonriendo. Es un hombre unos centímetros más alto que yo, con el cabello gris y tez algo bronceada. Los ojos delatan amabilidad detrás de unos anteojos negros y cuadrados.- Tú eres el limpiapiscinas, ¿cierto?  
Limpiapiscinas. Es la primera vez que me llaman así.  
-El mismo.- extiendo la mano con dureza, sin responder a la sonrisa en ningún momento- Noah Puckerman.  
El hombre enarca una ceja con expresión divertida y acepta mi mano. Tiene una manera extraña de estrecharla; como si fuera demasiado delicado para un gesto tan vulgar.  
-Hiram Berry. Encantado de conocerte.- se aparta de la puerta y señala el interior- ¿Quieres pasar a ver la piscina?  
Sólo ha hecho la pregunta por mera educación. Es obvio que voy a tener que observarla y esperar las nuevas órdenes de limpieza. Así que asiento con la cabeza y cruzo el umbral.  
La casa de los Berry es incluso mejor desde dentro. Lo primero que veo es una sala de estar pulcramente ordenada. El tapiz de las paredes de un verde bosque, y el piso de madera oscura cruje de forma apenas audible cuando camino sobre él. De las paredes cuelgan portarretratos a montones, pero he aprendido a ignorar las fotos, por lo que no siento la necesidad de mirarlos. En toda una pared, hay una biblioteca construida a partir de negros tablones que relucen y rebalsan de libros.  
Frunzo el ceño. Me resulta agobiante y también repulsivo que esa gente sea capaz de leer una cantidad semejante de historias, o lo que sean.  
Desvío la vista y la deposito en una mesa de vidrio en la que descansa un control remoto y un florero vacío. Lo único que espero es que no sean de esos que colocan las cenizas de sus abuelos allí dentro.  
-Nuestra idea original era adornar el florero con unas rosas blancas para nuestra hija- explica Hiram, que al parecer a seguido el trayecto de mi mirada- Pero le han gustado más en su habitación.  
No respondo. Nada de lo que acaba de decirme me interesa, y tampoco deseo aparentarlo. De modo que miro los elegantes sillones que rodean la baja mesa, y el amplio televisor que permanece apagado en el extremo opuesto de la pared.  
Hiram detiene sus ojos en mi, y lo observo.  
-La piscina está detrás del comedor, en el patio.- me explica, y echa a andar.  
Lo sigo. El comedor posee un mobiliario similar al que acabo de ver, sólo que en una de las paredes se abre una puerta-ventana, e Hiram la atraviesa, directo al patio.  
Apenas lo imito, me detengo de forma inconsciente y abro un poco los ojos.  
El patio presenta una gran extensión, bien podría tratarse de un poco más que media cuadra. El pasto verde está perfectamente cortado, con una prolijidad inusual, y no hay una sola porción de suelo donde no crezca de la misma forma. La piscina ocupa la mitad del lugar, y el agua transparente y limpia llega hasta el borde mismo de ella, tan quieta que parece un espejo. Reposeras y sillas...  
Pero detengo el estudio del patio y me volteo hacia Hiram.  
Como dije antes, la piscina está limpia.  
Todo, absolutamente todo en esta casa lo está.  
Él nota mi estupefacción y sonríe, aunque la malinterpreta.  
-¿Te gusta, muchacho?  
-Ésto permanece impecable.- musito todavía sorprendido, sin ser eso una respuesta.  
La sonrisa da paso a una expresión de orgullo.  
-Sí. Con Leroy somos cuidadosos del sitio en que vivimos, al igual que nuestra hija.  
-No entiendo qué tendré que arreglar en esta casa.-murmuro y frunzo el ceño, pues acabo de sonar como un niño.  
Pero al parecer, Hiram no opina lo mismo, ya que me da un leve apretón en el hombro derecho y dice:  
-Ya lo creo que tendrás trabajo aquí; no te preocupes.  
No sé qué pensar. Al fin de cuentas, yo no les soy para nada necesario. Quizás la familia Berry no está tan mal, después de todo.

El timbre suena, estridente, y doy un respingo. Estoy tan concentrada en la actividad de Literatura, que no he notado hasta recién que ya es la hora de volver a casa.  
Como presos a los que la suerte dispuso abrirles la celda, mis compañeros se escapan del salón, mientras yo me rezago al guardar los cuadernos en la mochila y sostener los libros sobrantes en las manos. Cuando paso ambas tiras por los hombros, noto que el salón ha quedado vacío. Sé que no es para nada bueno quedarse sola en Mc Kinley, siempre y cuando eres una marginada, y por supuesto que yo lo soy. Por ende, me pongo a tararear una leve melodía con el fin de tranquilizarme.  
Salgo del aula a toda prisa, y choco directamente con una persona que no llego a identificar. Los libros se me resbalan y caen al suelo, y el joven se agacha a recojerlos sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.  
-Lo siento mucho.- me apresuro a decir mientras se levanta. Me aterra la idea de que forme parte del equipo de football, pero lleva unos tejanos y una remera negra de manga corta.Y además, no hace falta recordarme que un comportamiento cortés como aquél no puede provenir de ninguno de esos chicos.  
-Ha sido un accidente; venía distraído.- repone con tono calmo y me relajo al oír lo sedosa que suena su voz.  
Cuando extiende los libros con su mano izquierda, observo su rostro y caigo en la cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo veo en este colegio. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro algo revuelto, ojos marrones, y, por supuesto, es más alto que yo.  
-Gracias.-le digo, aceptando mi material. Sin embargo, pese a que ya tengo todo lo que me pertenece, no me muevo de allí.  
Él sonríe de forma sutil, pero noto cuando lo hace que la expresión se le transforma. Parece más aniñado ahora.  
-¿Eras tú quien tarareaba?  
El simple comentario me impulsa a sonreír, pero procuro contenerme. De todos modos, estoy segura de que mis ojos han dejado traslucir el amor que siento por el canto.  
Bajo la vista de forma inconsciente.  
-Sí.  
No tengo idea de qué otra cosa puedo decir, por lo que me quedo sumida en un silencio un tanto incómodo. No obstante, él sabe manejar la situación y me alarga su mano para que la estreche.  
-Soy Jesse St. James.- dice, y el nombre me resulta demasiado familiar, aunque no logro descifrar dónde lo he oído antes.  
Le estrecho la mano.  
-Rachel Berry.  
Jesse asiente con la cabeza y me sorprende cuando dice:  
-Lo sospechaba. Eres igual a como creí.  
-¿Nos conocemos?- le pregunto algo insegura.  
-Ahora sí- responde y sonríe.- He oído hablar mucho de ti.  
-¿De dónde eres?  
Me resulta extraño y a la vez emocionante que haya gente hablando de mí en lugares que ignoro. Siempre me sentí invisible, y es por eso que ésto representa una nueva experiencia.  
-De aquí mismo, Ohio. Quizás conozcas el coro llamado Vocal Adrenaline.  
-Por supuesto que sí.  
Vocal Adrenaline es uno de los mejores coros del país. Llevan ganadas innumerables nacionales, y practican ardua e intensamente. Según lo que averigûé hace tiempo, les exigen en exceso, eso rinde sus frutos: tanto sus coreografías como sus voces son admirables.  
Sin embargo, mis padres nunca permitieron que cantara allí.  
Él hace una mueca y comenta como al pasar:  
-Bien, yo soy la voz principal de este año, y también lo he sido el año anterior. Tú eres la hija adoptiva de Hiram y Leroy, ¿cierto?  
-Lo soy.  
No me ha gustado que haya dicho "hija adoptiva". De acuerdo, es cierto que es así, pero he sentido una especie de desdén en esas palabras. Al parecer, repara en mi disgusto, ya que se apresura a aclarar:  
-No he querido resultar impertinente. Queria decir que tus padres me conocen, y tú habrás oído de mí, sólo que no lo recuerdas.  
-Tengo algunas lagunas.- me limito a decir.  
Sonríe con orgullo.  
-Te ayudaré con eso. Yo soy otro de los diez que han sido aceptados para la audición de Nyada.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7-

Abro la puerta de mi casa y entro hecha una furia. El living está vacío, clara señal de que Leroy todavía no ha vuelto del trabajo. Atravieso el comedor corriendo, y oigo la voz de Hiram. Al principio creo que está hablando por teléfono, pero luego otra voz se eleva, de tanto en tanto. Tengo un oído excelente, y distingo con facilidad que están en el patio. La segunda voz es más grave, quizás un tanto ronca, más ruda que la de mi padre.

Ignoro por qué, pero pienso que es la voz de alguien que ha sufrido mucho. Por más extraño que parezca, todo lo que sentimos se transmite en nuestra voz, y la de esa persona suena como si muchas palabras hubieran sido calladas; palabras que vaya a saber cuándo volverán a salir, y endulzarán el mundo.

Ladeo la cabeza. Aunque confío en mi claridad para distinguir las emociones de la gente, puede que me esté desviando de la verdad.

No me atrevo a asomarme por la ventana que da al patio. Sin embargo, la curiosidad me domina y me acerco un paso a la pared. Deposito la oreja en ella.

-De acuerdo, muchacho, eso es todo de lo que te encargarás aquí.

-¿Empiezo mañana?

En ese momento el celular de mi padre suena y dice:

-Lo siento mucho- hay una pausa en la que, supongo, está buscando el teléfono. Sonrío al escuchar lo animado que se vuelve su tono.- Leroy.

Al breve saludo sigue un silencio. Aprieto un poco más mi rostro contra la pared.

-¿Quién?...Oh sí, me parece una genial idea... De acuerdo, veré si ha llegado Rachel...Te tengo que dejar, estoy con el limpiapiscinas.

Aparto mi cuerpo de la pared y aparento estar a punto de subir las escaleras que llevan a mi cuarto.

_Limpiapiscinas_. ¿Por qué íbamos a necesitar de una persona que limpie algo que siemrpe se mantiene impecable?

-¡Rachel!

Me volteo fingiendo sorpresa y sonrío a mi padre. Bajo los escasos escalones que ya había dejado atrás y lo saludo con un abrazo breve.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

-Bien. Hoy muchas personas han comprado gran cantidad de productos.

-¿Leroy sigue allí?

-Sí. Pero acomoda para cerrar. No hemos vendido mucho en su sector.

Mis padres trabajan en un local bastante amplio, que se divide en dos sectores comunicados entre sí: el de peluquería, y el de ropa. Lo cierto es que tienen mucho éxito, y me alegra que sea así. De todos modos, yo prefiero dedicarme al canto; y nada me desviará de mi real destino.

-¿Entonces con quién hablabas? - le pregunto como al pasar, con el objetivo de sacarle algo más de información.

Hiram mira hacia el patio y sonríe.

-Hemos contratado un limpiapiscinas.

Arqueo las cejas, poniendo en práctica mi expresión asombrada.

Voy a preguntarle por qué lo ha hecho, cuando me dice:

-Te lo presentaré. No quiero que te asustas si llegas a verlo en casa. - Me guiña un ojo y grita - ¡Muchacho! ¡Ven aquí un segundo!

Mi padre tiene el don de ser amable en todo momento, incluso cuando eleva el tono. Siempre quise trabajar para poder semejarme a él en ese sentido.

Me acercó a donde está, unos pasos, pero apenas "el muchacho" ingresa al comedor, siento que el estómago se me contrae.

Y no es una sensación precisamente agradable.

Hiram nos mira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Rache Berry, te presento a Noah Puckerman.

Lo primero que se cruza por mi mente cuando lo veo, es que parece que fuera a desmayarme. Se ha quedado quieta, con una mano cerca del pecho y cara de pasmo.

Tiene una estatura propia de un duende... De acuerdo, no es para tanto, pero es demasiado pequeña, y apuesto lo que sea a que ni con zapatos llega a mi altura. No tiene puesto ningún uniforme.

-Hola. - le digo con sequedad, pues a este paso estaré toda la mañana hasta que hable.

Sin embargo, su expresión no es de admiración. No permanece callada porque la ha sorprendido mi belleza o alguna ridiculez así. Su rostro pequeño delata miedo, y es entonces cuando la reconozco.

Ignoraba cómo era su nombre, o su apellido. Pero nunca me olvido de las personas a las que arrojé alguna vez un refresco, y justamente, esa es la chica a la que acosamos con Karofsky la mañana anterior. Mierda. Si llegara a abrir la boca, sus padres me despedirán en mi primer día de trabajo.

Rachel asiente con la cabeza y se da vuelta. Vuelve a subir las escaleras caminando con prisa; y noto que mantiene una postura erguida y la mirada alta.

Qué extraño. La mayoría de los ceros de McKinley no levantan la vista del piso, incluso da la sensación de que desean con todas sus fuerzas que los trague.

Cuando desaparece de mi vista respiro con alivio, pero Hiram no lo nota. No le ha dicho nada acerca del slushie, aunque queda abierta la posibilidad de que lo haga en un momento más propicio.

-Disculpa a mi hija – me dice él, que está un tanto asombrado – suele ser muy cortés con la gente.

Como que si no me saludara me hiciera perder el oxígeno. En vez de eso, digo:

-No se preocupe. Todos tenemos nuestros días.

Me sonríe y miro hacia otro lado. Me resulta imposible tolerar esa mirada, de excesiva comprensión. Quizás sea así con todas las personas, pero siento que me observara con lástima. Como si supiera todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida, o como si creyera saberlo. Pero nadie lo sabe. Y eso me da fuerzas para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela, muchacho? - me pregunta de repente Hiram. -¿A qué instituto asistes?

-A McKinley. - contesto de forma casi automática.

El hombre abre los ojos con sorpresa y dice:

-Entonces ya debías conocer a mi hija, ¿cierto?

-No precisamente.

Se queda serio un momento bastante corto como para llegar a disfrutarlo. Va hacia la cocina y dice:

-Si algunas vez quieres, también puedes ayudar aquí dentro. En invierno, por ejemplo. - me mira mintras abre la heladera y vuelve con una jarra de limonada con hielo – Sólo si no tienes problema, por supuesto.

Tuve el impulso de preguntarle si aumentarían mi paga. Pero me detuve. Los Berry ya me pagaban demasiado en relación con el escaso que, al parecer, iba a tener ahí.

Y de todas formas, siempre cuento con mis métodos en caso de emergencia.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. - contesto, a la par que por mi garganta se deslizó la fría limonada. Uf, qué calor que hace hoy.- Usted sólo digame cuando me necesiten.

Hiram me apoya la mano en la espalda mientras se termina el vaso, y lo deja sobre una mesada que conecta el comedor con la cocina.

-No me has dicho qué horario tienen en McKinley.

-Todos los días de la semana, hasta el mediodía. - respondo dando otro trago, y me mira.

-¿Eso significa que has faltado hoy?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Pues sí.

Hiram niega con la cabeza, y por primera vez noto verdadera seriedad en su rostro.

-Me niego a que pierdas días de clase por trabajar; al menos en mi casa.

Siento como si algo se derrumbara. Al fin podía conseguir otra oportunidad para largarme de la vista de Robert para siempre; y quizás durara sólo una mañana.

Pero, por supuesto, me mantengo inexpresivo, y él me dice:

-Leroy y yo descansamos a la tarde, y a la noche volvemos al trabajo. Si quieres, puedes venir a ese horario a partir de mañana.

Lo primero que pienso es que no perdería los entrenamientos de football, que es lo único que me importa de McKinley. Además, me mantendría lejos de un Robert ebrio.

-¿Entonces mañana?- le pregunto.

Asiente y vuelvo a oir la puerta de entrada al abrirse. El rostro de Hiram se ilumina y comenta:

-Ya ha llegado Leroy.

De nuevo, ruego que sea igual a la señora Dumont, por más que sea un nombre extraño para una mujer. Sin embargo, cuando veo a la persona que entra, me quedo mudo.

-Hola, Leroy. Este es el muchacho del que te hablé.

Me mira y sonríe.

-Encantado, es un placer.

_Encantado._

Porque Leroy es un hombre.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8-

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿cierto?

Karofsky comienza a reírse a carcajadas y abre los ojos como platos cuando le digo:

-Hablo en serio, viejo. Sus padres son hombres. Los dos.

Deja de reírse, pero mantiene una sonrisa de incredulidad mezclada con diversión. Le doy un trago al refresco que tengo en la mano mientras observo el patio. Estamos sentados en un banco de cemento, yo apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol. Muchos chicos caminan por allí, pero sólo miro a las animadoras que están frente nuestro. Hablan y gesticulan en exceso para llamar la atención, y por supuesto que lo logran. Aunque, a quién quieren engañar, son las polleras las que hacen gran parte del trabajo.

-¿Estás diciendo que son gays?- me pregunta en voz más baja.

Parece que le avergonzara la posibilidad de que alguien nos escuche hablando de esto.

-Piensa, Karofsky. ¿Qué otra cosa van a ser sino?

Vacío por completo el refresco, aunque aún lo sostengo en la mano. Él apura el suyo antes de mirarme con el ceño fruncido, ya sin rastros de broma.

-Tienes que dejar el trabajo.

Arqueo una ceja.

-¿Es una orden o qué?

-Vamos, hermano, ¿realmente quieres seguir allí?

Hermano. Admito que este chico es la persona más cercana que poseo, pero de todos modos ni siquiera me agrada.

-Me pagan bien.- me limito a contestar.

Parece no poder creer lo que oye.

-¿Y crees que por eso voy a dejar que sigas allí?

Lanzo una risa despectiva, o más bien, un sonido desarticulado.

-Soy tu amigo, Puckerman.- me dice, y otra vez me repugna. Su concepto de amistad es muy distinto al mío.- Que me corten las manos si voy a dejar que te infecten.

Incorporo el torso con brusquedad y se sorprende. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para que no se me pase por alto.

-No soy un estúpido. No necesito protección. Y, por favor, eso no es algo que se contagia.

Lo digo con desagrado, y asiente con la cabeza. Vuelvo a mirar el patio para distraerme, y mis ojos se posan en la silueta esbelta y bronceada de Santana. Al mismo momento, se me ocurre una idea.

Karofsky sonríe de forma pícara a la par que me levanto del asiento.

-¿Qué tal tu noche con Santana?

Me volteo sin responderle. No es asunto suyo.

Camino hasta donde están las animadoras y le coloco una mano en el hombro. Se da la vuelta, y apenas me ve, su expresión es la de seducción y confianza que tan bien sabe que funciona.

-Oye, Santana- le digo, sin dejarla hablar- tus padres están de viaje, ¿no es así?

Mueve la cabeza a un costado. Típico gesto suyo.

-Se van este fin de semana.

Pienso un instante y se aproxima un poco.

-¿Qué insinúas, Puckerman?

-Algo relacionado a una fiesta.

Abro la puerta de mi casillero y guardo los libros de Botánica y Español. Las imágenes de mis padres pegadas en la parte interior de la puerta llaman mi atención, y me detengo a observarlas. Las fotos son del verano anterior. Hiram, Leroy y yo en nuestra casa de campo, sonriendo ante la cámara fotográfica y ante la vida. Sin darme cuenta, mis labios se curvan hacia arriba un breve segundo. Cómo los quiero. Aparte de ser mis padres, han sido la única compañía que tuve desde pequeña, pues nunca fui buena para hacer amigos... Bueno, tampoco para los novios. Sólo son una distracción que puede desviarme de mi camino y hacerme tomar decisiones erróneas de las que toda mi vida me arrepentiré. Y, claro está, no deseo nada semejante. Broadway es mi único amor, y sé que me está esperando.

Comienzo a cerrar la taquilla cuando un papel cae desde dentro de la misma. Había estado tan sumida en mis reflexiones, que lo he pasado por alto.

Me agacho para recojerlo y deposito los libros que necesitaré en el suelo. Es un papel blanco y grueso, escrito en una letra fina y alargada. Parece de una pluma, pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Admirada por la prolijidad, me dispongo a leerla. Sin embargo, mis ojos sólo han recorrido la línea donde descansa mi nombre, cuando distingo dos piernas masculinas a mi lado. Como me encuentro en cuclillas, levanto la mirada con lentitud.

Vuelvo a bajarla al ver que es Noah Puckerman el que me observa.

-Qué extraño. Alguien como la señorita Berry fregando los suelos.

Me está tomando el pelo, y lo peor es que se divierte. Me levanto y me apuro en irme, pero me agarra del brazo. Lo miro con un nudo en el estómago, ya que tiene un refresco en la mano.

Hace amago de arrojármelo y cierro los ojos con fuerza, aunque pasan los segundos y nada golpea mi rostro. Vuelvo a abrirlos cuando oigo que se echa a reír.

-Estaba vacío.-me explica, sin soltar mi brazo.- Me lo he tomado antes de venir.

Como si me importara. Intento zafarme pero lo único que consigo es que me quite la nota de entre los dedos. Me suelta, no obstante, no me muevo. Sabe que no me voy a ir a ningún lado si tiene algo que me pertenece. Comienza a leer la nota en tono burlón:

-"Rachel, ¿qué te parece si el viernes por la noche abrimos el auditorio? Tus padres adoptivos están de acuerdo.- se detiene. Intento quitárselo, pero no me atrevo a ponerle un dedo encima y termina de leer- Jesse" Así que tienes un pretendiente secreto.

Me estiro para arrebatarle el papel y me lo da sin oponer resistencia. Desvío la vista y dice:

-¿Y piensas hacerlo en un auditorio? Creí que tenías gustos más sofisticados.

Eso es demasiado. No soy de ese tipo de chicas que se quitan la ropa interior en la primer oportunidad. Como no me atrevo a decírselo, me pregunto por qué mis padres contrataron a una persona tan aborrecible como él para que trabaje en nuestra casa. Intento pasar por su lado, y otra vez, vuelve a detener mi fuga tomándome del brazo.

-Creo que estás olvidando tus libros.

Señala el suelo y veo que han quedado allí todo este én ahora puedo distinguir que hay varias personas que nos están mirando.

Nunca antes me había imaginado capaz de hacer algo semejante, pero la urgencia por salir de esa situación, de alejarme de Noah Puckerman, me otorga el coraje suficiente para pasar por su lado y espetarle:

-Puedes quedártelos; quizás así aprendas de una buena vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9-

Miro por la ventana de mi habitación, iluminada con una luz difusa. Ya está anochechiendo y aún tengo la nota de Jesse en mis manos. No logro distinguir mis sentimientos en este momento, pero admito que la idea de cantar con él me atrae. No es que haya cambiado mi punto de vista hacia su persona (continúa resultándome arrogante), pero será la primera vez que podré medir mi voz con alguien distinto. Y Jesse es el vocalista principal de Vocal Adrenaline, lo que es todo un reto. Si no me conociera, diría que estoy asustada.

Tarareo un rato para distraerme. Mis ojos se posan en la tarjeta de Nyada que descansa en mi escritorio y sonrío. He sido una de las primeras en calificar para la audición decisiva, y lo he hecho por un lugar encima de Jesse.

Escucho la llave girando en la puerta y dejo la nota en mi cama. Es tarde ya, y mi estómago comienza a reclamar atención. Me gusta cenar en familia, y por más que mis padres vuelvan demasiado tarde del trabajo, mi ritual de limpieza me mantiene entretenida el tiempo suficiente para opacar el hambre lo más que pueda.

Salgo de mi cuarto dejando la luz encendida, y bajo con presteza los escalones que me conducen a la planta inferior. Mi cuadro parece observarme cuando paso por delante de él.

Como llevo puestas pantuflas, la madera apenas cruje bajo mis pies, por lo que decido darle la bienvenida a mis padres sin que lo esperen, pues deben creer que estoy en mi habitación.

Cuando doy el último paso hacia la sala de estar, y la puerta se abre, grito:

-¡Leroy! ¡Hiram!

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se me desdibuja y una horrible sensación de alarma atenaza mi pecho. Quizás sea mi imaginación. Quizás, mi mente haya decidido jugarme una broma pesada luego del suceso de esta mañana...

Pero no. Realmente es Noah Puckerman la persona que se encuentra dentro de mi casa, con un juego de llaves en la mano, que me resulta demasiado conocido. La mandíbula se me despega y pienso que, de ser posible, la vería caída en el suelo. Él arque las cejas en una mueca de sorpresa, y levanta las manos en mi dirección, mostrando las palmas. Parece que intenta demostrar que su intención es robarme y ya, y no hacerme daño.

De todos modos, lejos estoy de relajarme, y tomo con firmeza la lámpara pequeña que tantos días ha pasado sin movimiento alguno en uno de los muebles. Es incluso más diminuta si la comparo con el cuerpo robusto de este muchacho, pero puedo, por un segundo, respirar con calma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Noto su voz algo tensa. Me aferro a mi arma con mayor intensidad.

-No des un paso más.

Está por moverse, pero duda y vuelve a dejar la pierna en el lugar donde estaba. Analizo sus expresiones, y determino que no sabe qué dirección tomar: si la de su instinto, o la del sentido común. Al fin y al cabo, su obstáculo consta de una chica que mide 1,58 metros, y que tiene la misma experiencia en lucha que la lámpara que lleva en la mano.

-Vamos, deja eso.-me dice, y podría afirmar que habla suave ahora. De acuerdo, ha optado por el sentido común.

-¿Así es como nos agradeces?- le espeto, moviendo los brazos para comprobar si todavía puedo usarlos. Me resulta desagradable que esté haciendo ésto. Habla con mis padres, le ofrecen trabajo, observa la casa mientras ellos le preparan algo de tomar, y, aprovechando la confianza que Leroy e Hiram profesan hacia cualquier persona, les quita un juego de llaves que utiliza ahora para llevarse todo lo que detectó anteriormente. Vaya. Poniéndolo así es molesto que lo único que le haya salido mal, sea mi presencia aquí.

-¿Qué tengo que agradecerte?

-No creas que vas a distraerme.-ambos sabemos qué ocurre aquí, y lo puedo vislumbrar en el modo en que frunce el ceño- ¿Dónde has conseguido ese juego de llaves?

Mira su mano como si no comprendiera del todo.

-Me las dio tu padre- responde, pero luego se corrige. - No recuerdo cuál de los dos.

Típico chiste homofóbico. Lo cierto es que no me causa gracia, y estoy que echo humo. Puede robarnos, comprendo que no lo voy a evitar aunque quiera; pero burlarse de mis padres delante mío es un error que tendrá que aprender a remediar.

-Te crees muy listo, ¿cierto? Deberías seguir mi ejemplo, y aceptar a las personas que se enamoran de gente de su mismo sexo. ¿Qué problema ves en ello?

Tal vez haya sacudido la lámpara sin ser conciente, pues retrocede un paso.

-¿Qué te ocurre, chica?- inquiere, sin ocultar su extrañeza.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!- le grito, y percibo la vibración en mi garganta. Lo único que pido es que mis padres lleguen de un momento a otro, para no terminar por enloquecer.

Se acerca a donde me encuentro, con las manos extendidas hacia adelante.

-Traba..

-¡No te muevas!- me desespero y busco el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. La situación se me está yendo de las manos y empiezo a asustarme cada vez más. Sin embargo, descubro con horror que lo que llevo puesto es el pantalón de pijama, y no hay bolsillos con celulares en él. Intento disimular mi pánico- ¡Llamaré a la policía!

-¡¿Estás loca?!- él también ha perdido la calma, y viene rápidamente hacia mí.

Comienzo a gritar cuando comprendo que va a arrojarse sobre mi cuerpo. No puedo dejar la casa desprotegida.. Leroy, Hiram, ¿por qué no vuelven? Todo se mueve a cámara lenta; el ladrón que me agarra los costados sin dejarme mover los brazos por más que forcejee, diciendo cosas que no llego a entender, y su rostro amenzador pidiendo que me tranquilice, como si eso no fuera lo que me gustaría hacer en estos momentos.

Percibo la sala dar vueltas y vueltas. No sé dónde estoy ahora, ni dónde está el ladrón, tampoco siento el peso de la lámpara en mi mano. Sólo veo una oscuridad total.

Miro el reloj que cuelga en la chimenea con preocupación; y los brillos de una piedra que hay allí llaman mi atención por un instante, aunque luego vuelvo a concentrarme. Han pasado cinco minutos y la chica no vuelve en sí. Está igual de pálida que cuando desmayó, y tiene los labios entreabiertos. Antes de que se diera contra el suelo, he llegado a agarrarla. Justo a tiempo, a decir verdad. Y ahora estoy agachado en la alfombra de la sala de estar, sosteniéndola todavía en mis brazos. Lo cierto es que su peso es una mera molestia, y no me extraña porque posee un cuerpo bastante diminuto.

La observo otra vez, y siento algo extraño en mi estómago. Lo adjudico a los nervios; nervios producidos por el hecho de que no despierte cuando lleguen sus padres. Si la vieran así, con mi cuerpo procurando distanciarse del suyo lo que me permitan mis brazos, aunque de todas maneras demasiado cerca, y con la lámpara convertida en añicos a nuestro alrededor, seguro me despedirían al instante.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj cuando siento que se mueve. Sus ojos comienzan a abrirse y a punto estoy de dejarla caer por accidente. Pestañea una vez, y deposito su peso en mi costado izquierdo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta en un susurro apenas audible.

¿Y si ha perdido la memoria? Aunque, qué digo. Si hubiera sido así, supongo que en vez de susurrar habría dado un salto debido a la sorpresa de tener a un extraño frente a ella. La preocupación amaina.

-Estabas..- no sé qué tengo que decir.

-Creí que venías a robarnos.-dice, como si fuera necesaria la explicación. No es la primer persona que piensa eso cuando me ve.

-Lo sé.- musito duramente. Cuando empieza a incorporarse, la suelto y dejo que se las apañe sola. Usa la chimenea como apoyo y se levanta sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Me hace acordar a una actriz, igual de dramática y exagerada.

-Tus padres me cambiaron el horario de trabajo, porque no quieren que deje de ir a McKinley.

A pesar de que debe sentirse débil, sube el mentón y se tira el pelo hacia delante.

-Debería haberte escuchado. Lo siento.

Me sorprende que me esté pidiendo disculpas. Una parte de mí deja de estar a la defensiva, y admito que no es tan orgullosa como creí en un principio.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras me sacudo los tejanos y me paro. Ella mira el espacio que la rodea, hasta que distingue los trozos de vidrio y se lleva una mano al pecho. Esa reacción es un tanto cómica, y ayuda que esté vestida con pijama.

-No hice a tiempo de agarrarla- digo.

No responde. Se agacha para recoger los restos del objeto y noto que se marea, ya que aprieta los párpados durante un rato. Pensarlo hubiera sido estúpido, así que deposito las rodillas en el suelo antes de que lo haga ella y junto de a poco los pedazos dispersos.

Sé que me mira pero no hago lo mismo. Incluso me preguntó qué es lo que me impulsa a ser amable, pero de todos modos, mis manos continúan el trabajo de procurar dejar el suelo limpio de lo que antes fue una lámpara.

Luego de un rato, se sienta a mi lado y dice:

-Deja que te ayude.

Lleva su cuerpo contra la alfombra, apoyándose en la palma de su mano y estira la otra con la intención de alcanzar un trozo de material. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hago, sostengo su muñeca, deteniendo el recorrido de su brazo. Me quedo quieto, al igual que ella, atónito por completo por mi propia reacción. La miro, y aparta la vista, a la par que ejerce la suficiente presión para poder retirar su delicada muñeca de entre mis dedos.

-¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo?- me pregunta, llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, y sus ojos chocan con los míos sólo un segundo.

Me incorporo con brusquedad. Siento que si no salgo de esta casa, algo dentro de mí va a explotar en cualquier momento. Camino lo más deprisa que puedo hasta la salida.

-No estoy siendo amable.- contesto, y hago girar nuevamente la llave en la cerradura.

Escucho que se levanta también, aunque no quiero voltear para mirarla otra vez, y lo último que oigo allí es el portazo que doy con la puerta al salir.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10-

Abro la puerta con pesadez, porque sinceramente no tengo la más mínima gana de meterme allí dentro. A veces pienso que sería mejor dormir en la calle, pero sigo viniendo aquí, como un idiota. Quizás sea porque ésto es lo más parecido a un hogar que he tenido en años. Aunque tampoco estoy de humor para hablar de sentimientos ridículos como ese.

Los hogares no existen, no cabe duda. Al igual que todo lo demás en esta vida, podemos disfrutar de un sitio durante un breve tiempo; y luego el único lugar donde se estaba tan a gusto, es el mismo del que buscamos escapar. Una jaula que juega a retenernos, aunque seamos nosotros los que nos apresamos. Como yo en este momento.

Apenas entro, me llega el fuerte olor a alcohol y a cigarro, de los cuales nunca he llegado a acostumbrarme. No entiendo cómo las demás personas no se quejan, pero allá ellas. Hoy no será el día para averiguarlo. Cierro la puerta y la peste parece aumentar, y a su vez la luz es menos intensa ahora. Atravieso el pasillo, dejando atrás varias puertas, y entro a mi cuarto.

Como me imaginaba, Robert está esperándome.

-Creí que no volverías esta noche.- dice, con la voz ahogada por la cerveza.- Pero me equivoqué. Tus noches de sexo terminan como tu futuro, ¿no es verdad?

Aprieto los puños y me obligo a calmarme. Él no sabe de lo que está hablando. Por lo menos, no ahora. Y de todas maneras, nada me importa lo que pueda llegar a pensar de mi vida.

Miro con asco mi cama, cubierta por su cuerpo de sapo que ha pasado días sin bañarse.

-Qué ironía.- respondo, y lo agarro de la manga de la remera. Levantarlo es sencillo: no opone mucha resistencia y termina en el suelo, riéndose- ¿Qué haces aquí?

No tengo idea por qué me gasto en preguntarle algo en la situación en la que se encuentra. Si este tipo no puede hacer funcionar su cabeza cuando está sobrio, menos aún estando ebrio.

-Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí.- la voz le sale pastosa, y alarga las palabras a la par que me señala de una forma que lejos está de atemorizarme. Se levanta, tambaleándose, y tose.- Me debes el dinero. Y no voy a seguir esperando.

Entonces comprendo cuál es el motivo real que lo trajo aquí. Quería rebuscar entre mis escasas pertenencias, tomando ventaja de mi ausencia, para dar con el dinero que nunca le he dado. Qué hombre más imbécil. Luego de casi diez años, todavía es incapaz de conocerme.

Agradezco la idea de dejar la mochila en el casillero del colegio.

-Vete a dormir, Robert. Ya es tarde.

Asiente con la cabeza, dócil debido a los contrarios efectos que el alcohol causa en él, y musita:

-Pero recuerda que quiero mi dinero.

Lo empujo hacia la puerta, y lo saco de mi cuarto. Cierro la puerta en sus narices de hombre perdido. Oigo que masculla algo, y que su cuerpo pesado se desploma en las baldosas del pasillo.

Improviso una traba con una silla bajo el picaporte, y me arrojo en la cama, aunque no voy a poder conciliar el sueño. De momento, **me arrebujo entre las sábanas sin desvestirme, como hago todas las noches, y miro el techo.**

Por más que las borracheras de Robert siempre me hayan jugado a mi favor, comienzo a pensar que va a ser hora de terminar la partida.

Cuando me puedo mover otra vez, me peino el cabello con los dedos, y me acomodo el pijama blanco y rosa. En el suelo aún han quedado esparcidos pequeños trozos de vidrio y cerámica, y termino de recogerlos.

Por mi mente desfila lo sucedido esta noche: el supuesto robo, mi desmayo, la lámpara destrozada, Noah Puckerman intentando ayudarme, y su seca despedida. Suspiro. Siempre he guardado la opinión de que los hombres son igual de cambiantes como la marea; pueden representar algo placentero y luego transformarse de pronto en un abismo peligroso que te arrastra si te arrojas en él. Tal vez sea por ese motivo que nunca he estado enamorada.

O eso creía hasta este momento.

Niego con la cabeza, procurando no pensar en nada, y subo las escaleras que me llevan a mi cuarto. En el camino, me detengo a observar mi retrato. Pintada en el óleo, tengo el mentón erguido y la mirada decidida. Las luces y sombras favorecen a mi aspecto para otorgarme seguridad, e incluso hacerme parecer mayor. Me pregunto si así me verá la gente realmente, o si es solo una ilusión causada por un pincel dedicado a exagerar los gestos.

Subo a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta. Me coloco frente al espejo, imitando lo mejor que puedo la expresión que mantengo en la pintura, y determino que definitivamente esa no soy yo. Está bien, siempre me he visto a mí misma como una chica destinada a estar sola debido a su talento, (pues es lo que sucede con los verdaderos artistas, se ven obligados a andar solos para triunfar) y como una persona fuerte. No obstante, la presencia impulsiva de Noah me ha dejado con una extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad, algo que nunca antes he sentido.

Para tranquilizarme, comienzo a cantar el estribillo de una canción de Barbra Streisand que me ha acompañado desde pequeña, luego de Don't rain on my parade: My man. Con esa canción logré pasar a la etapa de las audiciones definitivas de Nyada, por lo que el efecto es aún más poderoso, y después de un rato me descubro cantando con el cepillo a modo de micrófono, y andando por toda mi habitación como si fuera un escenario.

Cuando la última estrofa escapa de mis labios, sonrío. Los aplausos me acompañan por un instante mágico, hasta que vuelvo a guardar el cepillo en su lugar, y todo queda en silencio otra vez. Mi medicina ha funcionado y noto que el sueño me vence. **Me arrebujo en las tupidas mantas con el pijama protegiendo mi cuerpo y me dispongo a dormir, **hasta que recuerdo en mi piel el contacto de los dedos fuertes de Noah y mis ojos se abren de par en par.

Doy varias vueltas en la cama, intentando quitar de mi mente esa imagen, ese cálido roce. Caigo en la cuenta de que ni siquiera he comido, pero eso no funciona tampoco para desviar mis pensamientos hacia mi estómago vacío. Nada más puedo pensar en él, en sus ojos, en su tensa forma de andar y mirarme. Ignoro cuánto tiempo llevo preguntándome por qué se fue de esa manera; pero cuando mis ojos por fin logran cerrarse, y mi mente decide darme un respiro quedándose completamente vacía de recuerdos, todavía me acompaña la sensación de que hubo al menos una leve conexión entre nosotros.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 12-

Golpeo la puerta de los Berry una sola vez, y únicamente por lo sucedido la noche pasada. No quiero volver a ingresar de esa manera brusca. Juego con el llavero unos segundos, pero nadie atiende. Al igual que la primera vez que estuve en este umbral, retrocedo un paso y levanto la vista hacia la ventana superior.

Tiene las cortinas descorridas, pero la habitación se encuentra completamente a oscuras. Frunzo el ceño y decido ingresar la llave en la cerradura, porque al parecer no hay nadie esta noche. Entro y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas. También aquí las luces están apagadas, exceptuando un pequeño farol que cuelga fuera, y que ilumina nada más el patio. A tientas, cuelgo la chaqueta en un perchero que se encuentra ubicado en la esquina próxima a la entrada de la elegante sala, y me volteo para encender la luz.

-Creí que no ibas a venir.

Reconozco la voz apenas oírla, pero no puedo evitar sobresaltarme. Miro a Rachel con fastidio, y ella dice:

-Vaya; acabo de ver un Noah Puckerman asustado.

Está sentada en el sofá más largo, con las rodillas próximas al pecho. Lleva puesto el mismo pijama que ayer. Aunque...Qué estupidez digo, ni siquiera ella debe de tener dos pijamas.

Evito responderle y se acomoda el cabello, depositando la vista en otro punto de la casa. Aparentemente, no tiene pensado decir otra cosa, así que insulto para mis adentros y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué no iba a venir?

Me observa y musita:

-No lo sé. Tú fuiste quien se burló de las personas para las que trabaja.

-No me he burlado de tus padres.

En ese momento adopta una expresión de incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer que me esté defendiendo de esa acusación. Será por eso que añado:

-Lo digo en serio. Nunca haría eso. Cuento al menos con sentido de la ubicación.

-Te he visto arrojar chicos a tachos de basura, y burlarte de todos los que son distintos a tu grupo popular. Quizás sea por eso que me cuesta creerte.

Se levanta del sillón y camina a paso rápido hacia el patio. Me quedo donde estoy, atónito. Es la segunda vez en el mismo día que me ha dejado con la boca cerrada, y no me gusta en lo más mínimo. Dejo pasar un rato donde tamborileo con los dedos sobre un apoyabrazos del sofá para que no crea que la persigo, y también me dirijo hacia allí.

Después de todo, tengo que limpiar la piscina.

Ya he logrado calmarme cuando él se asoma al patio. Veo que recoge el barrefondo de la pileta y comienza a limpiar el agua con lentitud. Observo sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo, aunque poco debe afectarle si lo hago o dejo de hacerlo. Lleva puesta una musculosa blanca adherida al cuerpo, de esas que no son otra cosa que un trozo de tela que resalta los brazos masculinos. Sin embargo, no me interesa deleitarme con esa mundana imagen. No soy de ese tipo de chicas.

Cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el tronco del único árbol que hay en este patio: un manzano que hace años no da un fruto, pero sigue siendo hermosa con sus hojas verdes del tamaño de mi palma. Al instante, los sonidos pasan a ocuparlo todo en mi mente, al no haber imágenes. El murmullo del viento rozando el pasto, los grillos cantando para encontrarse, el lejano ronroneo de algún auto, y el rítmico rumor del agua que se desliza hacia delante y atrás, siguiendo los movimientos de Noah. Siento que la cabeza comienza a balancearme de un lado al otro, y decido que ya es hora de irme a dormir.

Abro los ojos y me levanto, aún con los sonidos de la noche rondando por mi cabeza. Me desperezo y levanto la vista a las estrellas, y es entonces cuando lo veo. El cielo está cubierto de nubes de tormenta.

Él me mira y sigue la línea de mis ojos durante un lapso de tiempo. Luego vuelve a mirarme y dice:

-No vas a decirme que tienes miedo a las tormentas.

-Por supuesto que no; sólo que no quiero mojarme.

Camino hasta la puerta, con el objetivo de ingresar nuevamente a la sala de estar, pero llega primero y se coloca frente a mí.

-¿Qué haces?- le espeto, de forma demasiado brusca para mi gusto- El cielo va a venirse abajo, déjame entrar.

Es más una orden que una petición, aunque él no parece distinguir la diferencia. Por el contrario, vuelve la vista al manto que ahora se ha transformado en marrón y dice:

-No lo creo. Y en el caso de que se nos cayera encima, valdría la pena verlo.

-Empiezo a entender la manera en que funciona tu cabeza.- le suelto sin pensar.

Me arrepiento, pero no parece afectado. Veo con horror que cierra la puerta con una expresión que no logro decifrar.

-Mejor así. Significa que empiezas a conocerme.

Se lleva una mano al bolsillo del pantalón en el mismo instante que un trueno hace vibrar toda la noche. Doy un respingo y enarca una ceja.

-Vaya; acabo de ver una Rachel Berry asustada.

Tengo deseos de golpearlo, no obstante, logro contenerme. Ese muchacho puede destrozarme sin esfuerzo, y de todos modos, no me atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima.

Otro trueno más. Comienza a llover cuando extrae de su pantalón el juego de llaves, que incluye la de esta puerta.

-No vas a dejarme fuera, ¿cierto?- le pregunto, con las primeras gotas frías en mi rostro. No me hace caso y busca la que complementa con esa cerradura.

-¡Noah, por favor, puedo enfermarme!- exclamo con desesperación. Hace meses que me cuido en exceso la garganta, y no voy a echarlo a perder por una ridiculez semejante.

Sin embargo, él me mira con sorpresa, totalmente inmóvil. El agua resbala por su rostro, pero ni siquiera pestañea.

-¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Apenas puedo oírlo. La lluvia es cada vez más fuerte y los truenos lo cubren todo.

-Me has dicho Noah.- murmura, y me da la sensación de que no es a mí a quien se dirige. Pero eso es ridículo, porque soy la única persona que está aquí con él.

Asiento con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir y sin entender nada tampoco. Abre la puerta y entra a la casa. Hago lo mismo, pero la lluvia ya ha dejado de importarme. Apenas soy consciente de que vuelvo a estar a resguardo de la tormenta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto, pero no me responde.

Introduce la llave en la puerta de salida y la hace girar. Lo último que veo es su cuerpo fundiéndose en la oscura y borrascosa noche.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12-

Golpeo la puerta de los Berry una sola vez, y únicamente por lo sucedido la noche pasada. No quiero volver a ingresar de esa manera brusca. Juego con el llavero unos segundos, pero nadie atiende. Al igual que la primera vez que estuve en este umbral, retrocedo un paso y levanto la vista hacia la ventana superior.  
Tiene las cortinas descorridas, pero la habitación se encuentra completamente a oscuras. Frunzo el ceño y decido ingresar la llave en la cerradura, porque al parecer no hay nadie esta noche. Entro y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas. También aquí las luces están apagadas, exceptuando un pequeño farol que cuelga fuera, y que ilumina nada más el patio. A tientas, cuelgo la chaqueta en un perchero que se encuentra ubicado en la esquina próxima a la entrada de la elegante sala, y me volteo para encender la luz.  
-Creí que no ibas a venir.  
Reconozco la voz apenas oírla, pero no puedo evitar sobresaltarme. Miro a Rachel con fastidio, y ella dice:  
-Vaya; acabo de ver un Noah Puckerman asustado.  
Está sentada en el sofá más largo, con las rodillas próximas al pecho. Lleva puesto el mismo pijama que ayer. Aunque...Qué estupidez digo, ni siquiera ella debe de tener dos pijamas.  
Evito responderle y se acomoda el cabello, depositando la vista en otro punto de la casa. Aparentemente, no tiene pensado decir otra cosa, así que insulto para mis adentros y le pregunto:  
-¿Por qué no iba a venir?  
Me observa y musita:  
-No lo sé. Tú fuiste quien se burló de las personas para las que trabaja.  
-No me he burlado de tus padres.  
En ese momento adopta una expresión de incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer que me esté defendiendo de esa acusación. Será por eso que añado:  
-Lo digo en serio. Nunca haría eso. Cuento al menos con sentido de la ubicación.  
-Te he visto arrojar chicos a tachos de basura, y burlarte de todos los que son distintos a tu grupo popular. Quizás sea por eso que me cuesta creerte.  
Se levanta del sillón y camina a paso rápido hacia el patio. Me quedo donde estoy, atónito. Es la segunda vez en el mismo día que me ha dejado con la boca cerrada, y no me gusta en lo más mínimo. Dejo pasar un rato donde tamborileo con los dedos sobre un apoyabrazos del sofá para que no crea que la persigo, y también me dirijo hacia allí.  
Después de todo, tengo que limpiar la piscina.

∆∆∆∆∆

Ya he logrado calmarme cuando él se asoma al patio. Veo que recoge el barrefondo de la pileta y comienza a limpiar el agua con lentitud. Observo sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo, aunque poco debe afectarle si lo hago o dejo de hacerlo. Lleva puesta una musculosa blanca adherida al cuerpo, de esas que no son otra cosa que un trozo de tela que resalta los brazos masculinos. Sin embargo, no me interesa deleitarme con esa mundana imagen. No soy de ese tipo de chicas.  
Cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el tronco del único árbol que hay en este patio: un manzano que hace años no da un fruto, pero sigue siendo hermosa con sus hojas verdes del tamaño de mi palma. Al instante, los sonidos pasan a ocuparlo todo en mi mente, al no haber imágenes. El murmullo del viento rozando el pasto, los grillos cantando para encontrarse, el lejano ronroneo de algún auto, y el rítmico rumor del agua que se desliza hacia delante y atrás, siguiendo los movimientos de Noah. Siento que la cabeza comienza a balancearme de un lado al otro, y decido que ya es hora de irme a dormir.  
Abro los ojos y me levanto, aún con los sonidos de la noche rondando por mi cabeza. Me desperezo y levanto la vista a las estrellas, y es entonces cuando lo veo. El cielo está cubierto de nubes de tormenta.  
Él me mira y sigue la línea de mis ojos durante un lapso de tiempo. Luego vuelve a mirarme y dice:  
-No vas a decirme que tienes miedo a las tormentas.  
-Por supuesto que no; sólo que no quiero mojarme.  
Camino hasta la puerta, con el objetivo de ingresar nuevamente a la sala de estar, pero llega primero y se coloca frente a mí.  
-¿Qué haces?- le espeto, de forma demasiado brusca para mi gusto- El cielo va a venirse abajo, déjame entrar.  
Es más una orden que una petición, aunque él no parece distinguir la diferencia. Por el contrario, vuelve la vista al manto que ahora se ha transformado en marrón y dice:  
-No lo creo. Y en el caso de que se nos cayera encima, valdría la pena verlo.  
-Empiezo a entender la manera en que funciona tu cabeza.- le suelto sin pensar.  
Me arrepiento, pero no parece afectado. Veo con horror que cierra la puerta con una expresión que no logro decifrar.  
-Mejor así. Significa que empiezas a conocerme.  
Se lleva una mano al bolsillo del pantalón en el mismo instante que un trueno hace vibrar toda la noche. Doy un respingo y enarca una ceja.  
-Vaya; acabo de ver una Rachel Berry asustada.  
Tengo deseos de golpearlo, no obstante, logro contenerme. Ese muchacho puede destrozarme sin esfuerzo, y de todos modos, no me atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima.  
Otro trueno más. Comienza a llover cuando extrae de su pantalón el juego de llaves, que incluye la de esta puerta.  
-No vas a dejarme fuera, ¿cierto?- le pregunto, con las primeras gotas frías en mi rostro. No me hace caso y busca la que complementa con esa cerradura.  
-¡Noah, por favor, puedo enfermarme!- exclamo con desesperación. Hace meses que me cuido en exceso la garganta, y no voy a echarlo a perder por una ridiculez semejante.  
Sin embargo, él me mira con sorpresa, totalmente inmóvil. El agua resbala por su rostro, pero ni siquiera pestañea.  
-¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo me has llamado?  
Apenas puedo oírlo. La lluvia es cada vez más fuerte y los truenos lo cubren todo.  
-Me has dicho Noah.- murmura, y me da la sensación de que no es a mí a quien se dirige. Pero eso es ridículo, porque soy la única persona que está aquí con él.  
Asiento con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir y sin entender nada tampoco. Abre la puerta y entra a la casa. Hago lo mismo, pero la lluvia ya ha dejado de importarme. Apenas soy consciente de que vuelvo a estar a resguardo de la tormenta.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto, pero no me responde.  
Introduce la llave en la puerta de salida y la hace girar. Lo último que veo es su cuerpo fundiéndose en la oscura y borrascosa noche.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13-

La mañana me descubre con una agenda en mi mano, y una lapicera en la otra. Bostezo una vez. No he podido dormir muy bien debido a la tormenta, pero ahora que ya no llueve, no tengo ánimos para reintentarlo. Observo el papel en blanco otro instante; lo arrojo a mi costado, junto con la almohada, y me llevo la cabeza a las manos. Según lo que tengo entendido, escribir en un diario íntimo es una buena receta cuando no sabes con qué persona descargar tus sentimientos, aunque en mí no parece funcionar. De hecho, ni siquiera he anotado la fecha. Mi único objetivo, después de todo, era tener un lugar donde volcar lo que me ha sucedido estos días. No obstante, sigo prefiriendo tratar de ordenar mis pensamientos primero.  
Aún con el rostro enterrado en mis palmas, pienso que es la segunda vez que Noah se va de mi casa sin previo aviso; por ende, es la segunda vez que termino su trabajo para evitar que mis padres comiencen a arrepentirse. La piscina ha vuelto a ensuciarse, por lo que tuve que hacerme cargo del agua y barro que dejamos en el suelo al entrar desde el patio, pero estoy muy agotada de todas formas.  
Doy un sorbo al té que descansa en mi mesita de noche y pruebo las distintas notas musicales para comprobar que todo está en orden: no me he enfermado.  
Oigo el golpe de dos dedos en la puerta de mi habitación y sonrío a medias. Es Hiram, él siempre llama así.  
-¿Hay moros en la costa?- me pregunta desde el otro lado.  
Cambio la postura para que no crea que es una réplica destruida de su hija lo que yace aquí, y respondo:  
-No los hay.  
El crujido de las bisagras acompaña su entrada. Lleva una bandeja en la mano con desayuno para una persona. Apenas veo las galletas de cereal sé que no es para mí, sino para Leroy.  
-¿Descansan del trabajo?- quiero saber, mientras se me acerca con una sonrisa. Me despeina y mis labios tiran hacia arriba casi de manera inconsciente.  
-Por el momento. Esta noche no abriremos, así que lo haremos a la tarde.  
Aquéllo me extraña. Mis padres nunca, por nada en el mundo, cambian sus planes.  
-¿Ha ocurrido algo?  
-Claro que no, cariño. Sólo queremos pasar una noche contigo, y mucho más luego de esta terrible tormenta.  
-De acuerdo, pero no tienen de qué preocuparse. ¿Cómo está todo afuera?  
-Basta con mirar por la ventana.-dice y corre las blancas cortinas. La luz del sol naciente acaricia mis mejillas, y me siento repleta de energía y ganas de vivir.- El tiempo ha mejorado, aunque las calles no parecen contentas.  
Me levanto y miro a través del vidrio. Abajo, el agua se acumula en los hundimientos de las veredas, y hay ramas y hojas dispersas por toda la calle, formando una alfombra vegetal.  
-Parece que la ciudad se ha despeinado un poco.- observo, aunque ésta es la zona menos afectada. Cera de McKinley se han caído árboles y cables de electricidad, por lo que es imposible asistir a clase por lo menos durante dos días.  
Mi padre permanece serio, mirando sin mirar por la ventana, hasta que dice:  
-Quería hablar contigo acerca de Puckerman.  
Procuro mantener una expresión ilegible. Él no espera a que diga nada, simplemente continúa:  
-Cuando lo contratamos, pensé que era una buena elección. Sabes... Parece que hubiera sufrido mucho.  
Asiento con lentitud. Sí, yo también creo lo mismo.  
-Pero ahora..no lo sé. Temo que sea una mala influencia para ti.  
-¿Una mala influencia?  
Se pasa una mano por el cabello, como si no estuviera para nada orgulloso de lo que fuera a responder.  
-Soy capaz de ponerme en el lugar del muchacho, pero me intranquiliza que pueda..  
-¿Afectar en mi conducta?-lo interrumpo, aunque con calma- ¿En mi modo de ser? Papá, no tienes que preocuparte. Noah y yo no hablamos, y tampoco deseamos hacerlo. Y por otro lado, no soy una persona influenciable.  
Hiram parece relajarse con mis palabras.  
-Me alegra oír eso; aún deseaba que conservara el empleo.  
-No han pasado más de tres días- le recuerdo, y me acaricia el rostro de forma paternal.  
Vuelve a sostener la bandeja del desayuno, y sale de mi habitación.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Me siento en la cama con un nudo en el estómago. Es una sensación extraña, e igual de desagradable. Apoyo los brazos en las piernas y me froto los dedos, con lentitud. Me detengo para mirar la cicatriz que recorre mi pulgar izquierdo, curvándose hasta llegar a mi palma. La sigo con un dedo. No siento nada sobre ella; sin embargo, todavía me trae recuerdos que avivan el dolor, el odio. Llego hasta la mitad y quito mi dedo de ella, pues no tengo ganas de rememorar ninguna de esas cosas.  
Escucho pasos detrás de mi puerta, y me incorporo. Voy hacia allí y corro la silla que hace de traba para poder abrirla. Cuando lo hago, veo que es Carne Suelta quien camina de un lado a otro del pasillo. Tiene la espalda encorvada por el peso de los años, y sostiene un bastón a cada paso que da.  
-Eh, Puckerman. Viste a Robert.  
Carne Suelta es una mujer a la que los años la han apresado y tranformado en algo apenas más complejo que un simple harapo. Al yo llegar a esta pensión, ella todavía estaba aquí, y era la misma anciana de ahora, cuya piel se despega de sus miembros, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sostenida apenas por sus frágiles huesos. Por supuesto, el apodo ya lo tenía ganado, aunque estoy seguro que de no ser así, a mí se me hubiera ocurrido uno mejor. Me inspira repugnancia; en especial porque cuando pregunta algo, lo hace a modo de afirmación.  
-No sé dónde está, y tampoco me interesa.  
-Aún no has mejorado tus modales.  
-Qué comentario más irónico.  
Chasquea la lengua y escupe a unos centímetros de mis pies. Me doy la vuelta para entrar a mi cuarto nuevamente, y dejar de perder tiempo con ella, pero me dice:  
-Necesito que me ayudes a quitar unos troncos de la puerta.  
Giro la cabeza y frunzo el ceño.  
-Hazlo sola.  
-He oído cosas por ahí. Seguirás pensando lo mismo si te ofrezco dinero.  
Lo último es una pregunta, y con eso llama mi atención. "Las cosas" que diga la gente me tienen muy sin cuidado.  
-¿Cuánto piensas pagarme?  
-Lo suficiente para que este mes no te sea necesario robarle a la niñita.  
La respuesta me deja un tanto pasmado.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
Ella niega con la cabeza y dice:  
-No importa. Ayúdame a correr eso.  
Extiendo la mano, dándole a entender que no moveré nada sin antes tener el dinero. Pero, como me figuraba iba a ocurrir, ríe de manera entrecortada y echa a andar hasta el principio del pasillo.  
-Puckerman, al menos a mí no podrás robarme tan fácilmente.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14-  
El viernes llega muy deprisa, casi en un parpadeo. Incluso ahora que camino por los pasillos de McKinley todo me resulta un tanto irreal. En los días que han pasado, los ciudadanos de Lima colaboramos en arreglar los destrozos producidos por la tormenta. El barrio donde se sitúa el instituto está libre de cables sueltos y árboles caídos, por lo que las actividades se han reanudado con normalidad.  
O al menos, eso esperaba. Sin embargo, hay una diferencia completamente visible en los pasillos, y es que las paredes están repletas de afiches que alertan sobre una fabulosa fiesta en la increíble casa de Santana, que tiene lugar hoy, y "que no puedes perder". Los estudiantes gritan y festejan la noticia, exaltados con la manera de volver a clases.  
Me detengo a observar uno de los papeles. La mitad izquierda del rostro sonriente de la porrista es lo único que aparece en primer plano, y el resto de la imagen lo ocupa una foto de la casa, encabezada por unas letras gigantes y a colores que a la gente los atrae, maravillados. Frunzo el ceño: nunca me interesaron ese tipo de cosas, y por eso no sé qué hago mirando el cartel.  
De repente una mano lo arranca de su sitio y me volteo, sobresaltada al ver a Jesse que sonríe de costado.  
-Supongo que no tendrás pensado ir a esa fiesta.- me dice, haciendo un movimiento extraño con sus cejas. Quizás intente ser seductor, pero dudo que alguien se muestre interesado en seducirme; y de todas maneras, sólo me produce gracia.  
-No. Por supuesto que no.  
-Genial. Eso quiere decir que recuerdas lo que tenemos planeado hacer hoy.  
-¿Te refieres a cantar?- le pregunto, con un indicio de frustración, debido a la forma en que me habla.  
Hace un bollo con el papel y dice:  
-Diste en el blanco.  
Intento sonreír pero no consigo una mueca del todo natural. Jesse no me agrada, podría decir que hay algo en él que me repugna. Y me molesta que se aparezca por aquí apenas lo dicte su antojo. Por suerte, el timbre suena y le doy la espalda el instante en que recojo mis libros, y cierro la taquilla. Cuando lo vuelvo a mirar, continúa con la misma expresión.  
-Esta noche, a la entrada de McKinley, a medianoche. Cuento con el permiso de tus padres.  
Dicho ésto se va, y revoleo los ojos. Camino por el pasillo con prisa, y doblo en la esquina, en dirección al aula de Literatura.  
-¿Qué estoy viendo? Rachel Berry llegando tarde a clase. Wow.  
Me detengo al distinguir la voz. Noah Puckerman se coloca frente a mí en una pose de superioridad.  
-Aún no es tarde.- respondo secamente, aunque no parece interesado en eso.  
-Así que finalmente lo harás en un auditorio. Tengo que admitirlo, pero creí que tenías mejor gusto.  
No me interesa escuchar sus ridiculeces y tampoco pensar que ha estado oyendo la conversación que mantuve con Jesse hace unos minutos. En lugar de contestar, decido contraatacar.  
-Y tú esta noche no irás a trabajar, ¿me equivoco?  
Cambia su expresión, como si estuviera ofendido, pero no comprendo qué significa en realidad.  
-Claro que voy. No pienso ir a esa fiesta.  
La respuesta me toma por sorpresa y luego de un rato logro murmurar:  
-Lo siento.  
Me mira sin que sus labios digan nada, y su endurecido rostro tampoco. Incómoda, le doy la espalda y entro al salón, adonde, por suerte, el profesor todavía no ha llegado.

-

Cuando suena el timbre del recreo, busco la mochila en la taquilla y me la cuelgo al hombro. Un idiota se mete en mi camino y lo fulmino con la mirada hasta que decide correrse, lo que es en el mismo momento en que me ve. Camino por el pasillo sin prestar demasiada atención, pues nada me parece interesante. Mi atención se centra en algún punto lejano, del que yo mismo me resulto ajeno.  
-Puck, espabila.-la voz de Karofsky casi logra sobresaltarme, pero por suerte no ha llegado a hacerlo. -Frank nos quiere a todos en el campo de entrenamiento.  
-¿Por qué tanta prisa?  
Se encoge de hombros.  
-No lo sé. Se rumorea que quiere decirnos algo.  
Al ver que no me muevo se va, apartando a la gente que camina por la misma línea imaginaria que él. Me parece estúpido que este año los entrenamientos no hayan empezado aún, y que la primer reunión del equipo sea nada más que para hablar de trivialidades. Lo cierto es que nunca tuve fe en ese tipo. Es un entrenador deplorable. De todas maneras, en toda la academia se dice que es "un genio" y que éste es nuestro año, y Frank parece muy relajado al ver que es así. Si es tan fantástico como se cree, el año pasado deberíamos haber clasificado para la instancia final, y sin embargo quedamos fuera. Resoplo y me dirijo al campo de football.  
Entrecierro los ojos al sentir la radiante luz del sol en mi rostro y arrojo la mochila a un costado mientras me acerco al trote al círculo que conforman los chicos del equipo, que rodean a Frank.  
El tipo me mira en el momento en que me incorporo al círculo y hace un movimiento con la cabeza, al que no respondo. Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.  
-Tengo algo que comentarles, chicos.-a mi lado dos navos se mueven con nerviosismo. Pobres, deben pensar que se trata de algo importante.- Excepto tres de ustedes, el resto del equipo se encuentra en el último año en McKinley, y sabemos lo que eso significa.  
-Que este es nuestro año.- aclara Karofsky con un orgullo que me da ganas de golpearlo. Algunos asienten y sonríen, dándole la razón. No sé qué me parece más repulsivo.  
Pero Frank niega con la cabeza y dice algo que no esperaba:  
-No hablo de eso. Sé que estás en lo cierto, Karofsky, pero esta vez quiero inclinar la balanza hacia el otro lado, el que nunca mencionamos.  
A juzgar por las caras del resto, nadie comprende a dónde desea llegar.  
-Déjate de metáforas, Frank, y dilo de una vez.  
Él me mira con frustración. Tal vez dejara de hacerlo si supiera que esas miradas no me acongojan ni nada parecido. Quiere pasar por alto mi comentario, puedo notarlo, pero siento satisfacción al notar que va directamente al grano.  
-Es momento de que piensen en su futuro. Puede ser que algunos ya tengan decidido qué hacer, qué persona ser. Pero les traigo una oportunidad única.  
Nos quedamos en un silencio de funeral. Ni siquiera yo, la persona a la que menos le interesa este tema del futuro brillante, me atrevo a romperlo. Con aire solemne, y contento de haber obtenido la atención, el entrenador declara:  
-El lunes comenzaremos las prácticas, y luego de un mes tendremos una visita.  
-¿Quién vendrá?- pregunta Karofsky, sin contenerse, pero esta vez no me irrita, pues es lo mismo que me estoy inquiriendo.  
El hombre sonríe.  
-Matthew Herstood.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15-  
Tomo la chaqueta en mis manos, con cuidado de no arrojar el perchero al suelo, pues cuelga de una de las perchas más altas, y a punto estoy de no lograrlo, por más que esté parada sobre la punta de los pies. Finalmente lo consigo, y observo la campera de Noah con una especie de vértigo. Hace tres días que está aquí, ya que la olvidó la última vez que vino, y apuesto lo que sea que hoy irá a la fiesta de Santana; por lo que no encuentro otra solución que llevársela yo misma. Podría esperar un día más, pero él no trabaja los fines de semana, y de seguro la echará en falta. Me digo que lo que estoy haciendo es correcto, y me convencería si no continuara sintiendo las punzadas de los nervios en el estómago.  
Casi sin ser consciente de ello, giro la llave dentro de la cerradura y abro la puerta. No tengo en casa nadie a quien darle explicaciones, pues mis padres no han vuelto de trabajar, y de haber estado aquí, creerían que he ido al auditorio de McKinley. Detesto mentirles, así que me alegro de no tener que hacerlo.  
Según lo que he averiguado, la casa de Noah se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, próxima a las olvidadas vías de un tren que se ha perdido en sus viajes por los años. Nunca estuve allí antes, prevenida por las instrucciones de mis padres; pero una parte de mí se emociona con la idea de conocer ese sector. Aunque la otra parte tiene miedo.  
Llamo al primer taxi que pasa por esta calle y que está desocupado. Entro y me siento en el asiento trasero con un nudo en la panza. Quizás el conductor note mi tensa postura, mi ansiedad irreprimible, porque me mira con extrañeza.  
-A Carfax Street, por favor.- le indico, todavía aferrando la chaqueta en mis manos. Observo que frunce ligeramente el entrecejo, no del todo seguro de qué hacer. Esa actitud no logra tranquilizarme en lo más mínimo. Luego arranca.  
Las casas, personas, y calles pasan por mi lado como una exhalación. De vez en cuando, controlo la hora marcada por las pequeñas agujas de mi reloj de pulsera. El tiempo parece correr igual de rápido, pero se me antoja una eternidad.  
Cuando el auto se detiene vuelvo a mirar por la ventana. Ahora las casas no son tan grandes como las de mi barrio, ni están igual de limpias. Veo que se aglomeran las unas contra las otras, como si estuvieran inmersas en una constante disputa de cuál de todas merece destacarse entre las demás. Por todos lados hay baldosas sueltas, y unos niños juegan alrededor de un montículo de basura. Siento que me encojo dentro de mi vestido bordado.  
El taxista carraspea y me señala el precio.  
-Son quince dólares.  
Busco el dinero que tengo oculto en uno de los pliegues de mi vestido y se lo entrego. Bajo del auto mientras le digo:  
-Quédese con el cambio.  
El hombre dice algo que no entiendo y el taxi se aleja. En la calle no se divisa otro auto, aunque el semáforo sigue marcando el paso de forma monótona y constante. Cruzo a la vereda de enfrente, allí donde juegas los niños; mis zapatos repiqueteando en la acera.  
-Qué bonita.  
La voz de la niña es dulce y devela asombro. La miro, enternecida, y le sonrío. Tiene el rostro sucio, al igual que el que supongo su hermano y el cabello rebelde se escapa de sus trenzas negras. Es preciosa, y parece que también tímida, puesto que desvía la mirada y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa contenida. Unos pequeños hoyuelos se le marcan en las mejillas. Me pregunto dónde estará su madre. Ambos están muy entretenidos, pero solos.  
En ese momento la puerta de una casa se abre y un hombre sale tambaleándose. Aunque mi vestimenta es todo menos provocativa, no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda por la manera en que me mira. La puerta vuelve a abrise, y el hombre se queda quieto. Ya había empezado a caminar hacia mí.  
-¡Robert! ¡Espera!  
Reconozco la voz antes que su propio cuerpo, y no sé si agradecer la interrupción, o echar a correr antes de que me vea. En cualquier caso, es demasiado tarde. Noah sigue la mirada del, al parecer, Robert, hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.  
-¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Antes de que pueda contestar, el borracho exclama:  
-¡Vaya, vaya! Esta vez has ido por una niña rica, Puckerman.- luego de un rato añade- ¿Qué Rachel?  
Noah se limita a empujarlo y arrojarlo al suelo. Me sobresalto y vuelve a mirarme. Noto que no sabe muy bien qué hacer.  
-¿Quieres...? ¿quieres pasar?  
Titubeo pero al final asiento. Camino detrás de él, y abre la puerta de su casa. Me hace pasar primero, y la cierra a sus espaldas.  
-Robert no molestará, no te preocupes. Estará mucho tiempo tratando de recordar cómo levantarse.  
No respondo. Una luz verdosa ilumina un largo y angosto pasillo, de paredes destartaladas por la humedad. El olor a rancio y a alcohol lo impregna todo. El suelo está sucio y gastado, y casi no se oyen nuestros pasos sobre la línea estrecha de polvo. Cada un metro, distingo una puerta a cada lado del pasillo. ¿Cuántas personas vivirán aquí?  
-Es la próxima puerta.  
Me detengo frente a una puerta de madera que, a juzgar por el color apagado y las bisagras oxidadas, hace años que no recibe un poco de atención. La abre con un simple movimiento y me sorprende que no tenga llave. Otra vez me cede el paso y la cierra tras de sí. Es una habitación diminuta, del tamaño de mi cuarto de baño, con una cama de estructura de hierro y un colchón demasiado delgado para ser cómodo. A un lado, hay una mesa de noche a la que un cajón le ha sido arrebatado, y sobre ella descansan unas escasas pertenencias dispersas que no quiero observar para no resultar entrometida. No hay armarios, ni algún otro mueble, por lo que parecen sus únicas prendas, se encuentran amontonadas sobre una silla. La oscuridad es por poco absoluta, y sólo puedo apreciar todo ésto gracias a la luz que entra por una ventana, que no es más grande que la ventanilla de un auto.  
Me volteo para mirar a Noah, sintiendo que inspeccioné demasiado. Está apoyado sobre la puerta y tiene una expresión extraña en el rostro.  
-He venido a traerte ésto.- murmuro, y alargo el brazo donde sostengo la chaqueta. La agarra y vuelve a su posición anterior.  
-Con razón no la encontraba. Creí que Robert me la había robado.- después agrega- Gracias.  
Me digo que eso es más de lo que hubiera esperado conseguir, y me reconforto en mi interior.

-Apuesto que te hubiera sentado bien.- le digo, y arrojo la campera de cuero en la cama. Rachel sonríe y baja la mirada. Si no me equivoco, es la primera vez que me sonríe. De acuerdo. Eso sonó demasiado idiota.  
Me siento en la cama y ella se acerca, pero se mantiene parada. Por la forma en que se muerde el labio, deduzco que quiere decirme algo, aunque no se atreve a hacerlo.  
-No deberías haber venido.  
Me mira sin comprender. Debe pensar que la estoy echando, y considerando la forma en que la traté con anterioridad, motivos no le faltan. Me observa un segundo en el que asimila mis palabras; luego se dirige a la puerta. Me apresuro y llego a su lado en dos zancadas. Después de todo, este cuartucho es chico.  
-No me refería a eso.- le digo, y se voltea. Tengo una mano en su hombro y la retiro en el momento en que me doy cuenta de ello.- Este barrio es peligroso para alguien como tú.  
Alza el mentón de manera desafiante, y por más que me cueste admitirlo, me produce ternura.  
-Decidí venir hasta aquí.- replica- Y aún sigo viva.  
-¿Y todo ese riesgo para traerme una chaqueta?  
Enarco una ceja al ver que no contesta deprisa. Retrocede un paso y sólo entonces caigo en la cuenta de lo cerca que hemos estado hablando.  
-No sé qué insinúas, Noah, pero te aseguro que no vine por eso.  
Otra vez el nombre. Otra vez siento un peso en el estómago y aprieto un puño sin que lo note. Me trae a la memoria recuerdos; duros recuerdos. Y así y todo, en el fondo se siente bien.  
Me siento nuevamente en la cama, incapaz de mantener la compostura de antes y ella se aproxima.  
-¿Puedo?-duda.  
Le indico que sí, y se acomoda el vestido antes de colocarse a mi lado. No le he prestado antes, pero ahora que la luz de la calle nocturna le da en el rostro, la analizo sin dejar traslucir ningún sentimiento. Pienso que ese vestido le queda bien. Entonces recuerdo a quién verá esta noche y contraigo los labios, porque una punzada me ha tirado de la piel, como si quemara. ¿Celos?  
Esto es suficiente: me estoy dando asco.  
-¿Alguien de tu familia vive aquí?  
Su voz se eleva en un susurro, y evita que nuestras miradas se crucen.  
-No.  
Juega con el borde de uno de los pliegues de su vestido. Con la cabeza inclinada como la tiene, nada más puedo apreciar su perfil.  
-Por un momento creí que ese hombre..- se corrige- Robert, era tu padre.  
Emito un sonido extraño, que bien podría haberse considerado como una risa, si tan solo hubiera sentido ganas de reír.  
-No lo es; pero no sé qué preferiría.  
No habla, instándome a que siga. La intensidad de su atención me resulta casi imposible de aguantar, y centro mi vista en mis manos.  
-Mi padre...Ignoro qué es de él en estos momentos. Si está vivo, muerto, o si al fin ha recibido lo que merece.  
Tiembla levemente. Quizás la dureza de mis palabras la sorprenda, aunque no puedo evitarlo. Detesto a ese hombre.  
-Era un borracho. Incluso peor que Robert. Por eso lo aborrezco a él también. Me hace acordar demasiado a los días en que...- me paso una mano por la cabeza. Hablar de ésto no me resulta sencillo. Me hace daño.- Mi padre golpeaba a mi madre.. Y a mí igual; pero me producía más dolor verla sufrir a ella. Él... la mató.. Yo tenía ocho años.  
Rachel se estremece. Pese a lo horrorosa que debe resultarle mi historia, coloca su mano sobre la mía. Es un simple gesto, un delicado contacto. Y es mucho más de lo que nadie ha hecho por mí desde hace diez años.  
Mis ojos se detienen en su rostro, y por más extraño que parezca, sé que la quiero.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16-

Subimos al taxi, yo después que ella. El conductor se voltea y enarca una ceja, como preguntando dónde queremos ir. Observo a Rachel pero está mirando por la ventanilla, ajena a nosotros; así que digo en voz alta la dirección de su casa. El tipo vuelve a enfrentarse a la calle y pone el auto en marcha.  
-¿Conoces a esos niños?- su voz llama mi atención y sigo con la vista el recorrido que señala con su dedo. Aunque apenas llego a verlos, puesto que los acababos de dejar atrás, no tardo en reconocerlos. Asiento con la cabeza y vuelve a hablar:  
-Estaban allí desde que fui a tu casa, y de eso hace ya más de una hora.- percibo la preocupación que le causa ver a esas criaturas en la calle a estas horas.  
-No les va a ocurrir nada. Todos en el barrio los conocen.  
Sin embargo, no parece satisfecha con la explicación. Mira hacia atrás, buscándolos, pero se voltea enseguida.  
-¿Y su madre?  
Por primera vez soy completamente consciente de lo buena que es. En un principio, la veía como una chica con dinero, interesada en sí misma y en su familia. Digo, suele ocurrir que las personas que han aprendido a ser ignoradas en la secundaria, sientan el deseo hirviente de destacarse sobre los demás. Al menos, eso pensaba hasta el momento.  
-No tienen madre, ni padre. Cuando eran unos bebés Carne Suelta los encontró en nuestra casa, en la puerta.  
Rachel mueve la cabeza. Pienso que quizás la historia le resulte semejante a la suya propia, si supiera de qué manera llegó a la casa de los Berry. De todos modos, sólo inquiere:  
-¿Quién?  
-Carne..-resoplo, al caer en la cuenta de que ella no tiene idea de quién le estoy hablando.- Una de las mujeres que vive en la pensión, una vieja. Pero no quiso cuidarlos y han quedado en manos de Robert.  
Oigo que por sus labios sale un sollozo débil.  
-Lo poco que he visto no parece coincidir con ese concepto. ¿Un hombre borracho haciéndose cargo de niños de no más de seis años?  
Me encojo de hombros. No porque no me importe, sino porque no sé qué decir.  
El auto se detiene y el taxista nos señala el precio. Veo que ella rebusca entre los pliegues de su vestido y me apresuro a tenderle un gastado billete.  
-Buen escondite.- bromeo, mientras el hombre me alcanza el cambio.  
-Gracias.- musita, pero sin mirarme, y noto que mi comentario la ha incomodado. De todas maneras, no veo nada extraño en el hecho de ocultar dinero.  
Nos bajamos al mismo tiempo y el auto se aleja tomando las calles más transitadas. Una moto pasa y toca bocina, y creo distinguir a dos de los chicos del equipo de football. De seguro que están yendo a la fiesta de Santana.  
Rachel tiene la llave en la mano, y titubea.  
-Iré andando hasta McKinley. Llegaré a tiempo al auditorio.-me señala- ¿Vas a pasar? ¿O..?  
-¿O iré a la fiesta?- completo la frase por ella.  
-No tiene nada de malo si vas. Luego hablaré con mis padres y les diré que te has tomado el día libre. Van a entenderlo.  
Apoyo una mano en la pared de su casa y me acerco un paso.  
-Podría ir, y de esa manera valdría la pena el que me hayas llevado la chaqueta hasta mi casa.  
Baja la mirada.  
-Creí que no vendrías.  
-Y sin embargo, aquí estoy.  
Se alisa despacio el vestido y dice:  
-De acuerdo. Tú también tienes llave, así que no me necesitas aquí- habla con una voz extraña y fijamente vuelve a mirarme- Tengo que irme si no quiero retrasarme.  
Sus pasos resuenan cuando pasa por mi lado. Sin saber qué es lo que me mueve a hacerlo, la agarro del brazo, buscando que se detenga, y lo hace. Siento algo molesto oprimiendo mi pecho.  
-Quizás me vuelva a olvidar la chaqueta.- bromeo, aunque con el rostro inexpresivo. Insulto para mis adentros. Fue una de las cosas más patéticas que he dicho en mi vida.  
Sonríe con timidez a la par que suelto su brazo y murmura:  
-Intenta no hacerlo.  
Se aleja. Las luces de los autos la iluminan de forma intermitente, hasta que se pierde en la inmensidad de la ciudad.

Cuando llego a la puerta de McKinley, aún me tiemblan las piernas. Me llevo una mano debajo del hombro, allí donde Noah me sostuvo hace unos minutos, y suspiro. Todavía siento en la piel la fuerza de su mano, su temperatura.  
-Así que has venido.  
Doy un respingo. Jesse se abre paso a través de unas plantas ubicadas a los lados de la puerta vidriada del instituto, y se acomoda el cabello despeinado.  
-¿Me estabas espiando?  
-Claro que no. Vigilaba si aparecía alguien por aquí.  
Mis ojos lo recorren, y descubro que está vestido de negro, de pies a cabeza.  
-¿Qué es ésto?- le pregunto, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír.- ¿Una especie de imitación barata a las películas de ficción de Hollywood?  
Al parecer, no comparte la gracia del chiste. Deja salir un suspiro entre sus labios y me mira como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
-Nunca entenderás lo que es un allanamiento institucional.  
-¿Qué? ¿Eso acaso existe?  
Se exaspera más.  
-Olvídalo. Limítate a caminar.  
Rodea el edificio y lo sigo, unos pasos detrás. Poco a poco, dejo de sentir deseos de estallar en carcajadas debido a la locura de Jesse, y mi preocupación aumenta cuando llegamos a las rejas del patio.  
-¿Qué te propones, Jesse?- la voz me sale tensa y me alejo- No piensas entrar de esa manera, ¿cierto? Podríamos haber ensallado en cualquier parte.  
Se voltea para mirarme y ríe. Cuando se relaja, no resulta tan desagradable. Incluso me parece atractivo.  
-¿De qué manera? ¿Ilegalmente?  
-Llámalo como quieras,- le espeto, perdiendo los nervios- pero vine a cantar, no a cometer un crimen con un vocalista demente.  
-¿Vocalista demente? Vamos, Rachel, parece que ahora eres tú la que dice tonterías.  
-Lo único que quiero es que no trepes esa reja. Suponía que si hablabas con mis padres para traerme a ensallar a estas horas, al menos lo tendrías todo bajo control.  
Paro de hablar ante una señal de su mano.  
-Nunca he dicho que fuéramos a treparla. Creo que eres tú la que busca imitar una película de ficción.  
Pongo los ojos en blanco, relajada en parte.  
-Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a entrar?  
-¿Conoces al hombre que trabaja en el turno de noche?El conserje.  
Dudo un momento.  
-No lo conozco, en realidad. Pero sé su nombre.  
Sonríe de costado, y dice:  
-A eso me refería. ¿Cómo se llama?  
Frunzo el ceño, haciendo memoria.  
-Frank, pero..  
-¡Frank!  
El grito de Jesse me hace saltar del susto. ¿Qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de este chico?  
-¡Jesse!-exclamo, y lo llevo a un costado- ¿Qué se supone que haces?  
-Cumplo tus deseos.- me guiña un ojo y vuelve a donde estaba antes.- Si eres demasiado cobarde y aburrida como para arriesgarte, entraremos como dos niños buenos... ¡Frank!  
Ante el último grito oigo el sonido chirriante de una de las puertas que dan al patio. La cabeza calva del hombre es lo primero que se asoma; luego el resto del cuerpo.  
-¿Quién me busca?  
Nos ilumina con una linterna y entrecierro los ojos, molesta ante tanta claridad. Sonríe, y supongo que es porque me ha reconocido.  
Jesse no pierde un segundo y habla.  
-Frank, no creo que me conozca. Soy Jesse St James. - pasa la mano entre el rejado y se la estrecha.- ¿Nos dejaría utilizar el auditorio por esta noche?  
No estoy convencida de que funcione, y no puedo por menos que sorprenderme cuando veo que la puerta de rejas se abre.  
-Por supuesto que sí. Tengo confianza en la señorita Berry.  
Atravesamos el patio e ingresamos en la silenciosa escuela. Es extraño ver los pasillos vacíos, y no oír nada más que el incesante correr de los segundos del amplio reloj de pared.  
-¿Me avisan cuando lo desocupen? Estaré limpiando los vestuarios.  
Asentimos con la cabeza, y me guiña el ojo cuando le agradezco el habernos dejado entrar. Luego de abrirnos la pesada puerta del auditorio, se aleja silbando entre dientes.  
-¿Este plan te ha gustado más?- dice, una vez dentro.  
Finjo que no lo oigo y camino entre los asientos desocupados. Subo al escenario experimentando la misma emoción que me alberga en momentos similares a éste. Es la primera vez que cantaré con alguien distinto a mis padres, y soy consciente de lo bueno que es Jesse.  
Cuando levanto la vista, él ya está frente a mí. Ya no es el chico gracioso con el que perdí los nervios hace menos de una hora. Ahora es el principal vocalista de Vocal Adrenaline, máxima competencia para mi futuro ingreso a Nyada.  
Retira la funda que envuelve el piano y se sienta con movimientos suaves. Comienza a tocar, sus dedos bailando sobre las teclas. El dulce sonido de las notas lo impregna todo. Tomo aire una vez, y relajo la garganta. En el mismo momento que la suya, mi voz se eleva en la soledad del auditorio, que ahora parece estar atiborrado de gente.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17-

Recojo mis libros en el mismo momento que suena el timbre anunciando el fin de la última hora del lunes. Me siento aliviada de poder irme, pues todos han estado muy exaltados durante el transcurso de la mañana. Al parecer, la fiesta de Santana fue un éxito.

Salgo del aula con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que en nada se asemeja a la expresión de la persona que viene hacia mí, y me aferra la muñeca con fuerza.

-Hobbit, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Santana, por extraño que resulte, está molesta. Arqueo las cejas a la vez, sorprendida y percibo que mi pulso se a acelerado levemente. El pasillo no representa una vía de escape posible, pues los alumnos se apretujan en busca de la puerta de salida, por lo que me dejo arrastrar por la porrista enfurecida hasta que sus pasos se detienen en un recoveco donde nadie nos empuja... Qué digo. Nadie osará nunca apartar de su camino a la persona más cruel de McKinley, capaz de helarte con una simple mirada.

-Tengo que volver a mi casa.- le digo, una vez que me veo libre de su mano. No obstante, permanezco allí, pues Santana posee diversas maneras de retener a la gente.

Y ésta es una de ellas:

-Volverás con tus padres gay luego.

No puedo evitar sentir un deseo hirviente de hacerla callar. No tiene corazón, al igual que las demás porristas, y todos aquellos que se creen superiores a los demás. Aún así, procuro parecer lo menos afectada posible, pues estoy segura que si supiera el terrible escozor que me producen sus palabras, no dudaría en utilizarlas una y otra vez. Se aproxima unos pasos. Desde esta distancia, me hes posible observar con mucho detalle sus largas pestañas postizas, y el labial sutil que cubre sus labios. Los ojos se le entornan cuando me dice:

Será mejor que abandones tu estúpido jueguito antes de que te arrepientas.

No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que insinúa, lo cual debe haberse reflejado en mi rostro, ya que añade:

-Y ahí vas de nuevo, poniendo cara de víctima, como si te acusara de algo que no has hecho.

Quiero hablar, pero no puedo. Mi garganta está repleta de todas las cosas que me gustaría decirle; y sin embargo, opto por aquellas que me hacen callar. Mi silencio termina con lo poco que quedaba de su paciencia.

De acuerdo, huérfana. Te lo pondré así: o te alejas de mi chico, o haré el trabajo por ti. - antes de irse, me guiña un ojo y sonríe con sarcasmo, sin despegar los labios.

Se voltea y las tablas de su pollera ondean de una manera que atrae las miradas de los chicos más próximos a ella. Por más que todavía se encuentre cerca, respiro aliviada y palpo mi prendedor de estrella para terminar de tranquilizarme.

Transcurren unos minutos hasta que decido volver a caminar. La escuela, pese a que ya ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde el momento en que sonó el timbre, hace gala de la inmensa cantidad de alumnos. Salir de McKinley siempre va a resultarme un suplicio.

Camino con el sol de mediodía bañando mi rostro, contenta de al fin estar volviendo a casa. Pensar en que dentro de un rato estaré allí hace que sonría de forma inconsciente. Es en ese momento cuando lo oigo: un golpe, un forcejeo, y un grito. Dejo de respirar durante el instante en que la risa inconfundible de Karofsky lo invade todo.

Aprieto el paso a la par que las palabras van llenando mis oídos.

-Ahora danos el bolso.

-No..- es un débil murmullo, el último intento de hacerles frente a los matones que están acosando a ese pobre muchacho que no llego a divisar.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres desobedecer? Tú has decidido.

Me detengo en seco justo al llegar a los contenedores, porque esa voz no es otra que la de Noah. En efecto, allí está: acaba de hacerse con el bolso del chico, un chico delgado y vulnerable, y sin ninguna muestra de esfuerzo, pese a que la víctima parece ejercer sus mayores fuerzas con tal de evitarlo. Obsevo con espanto cómo lo sujeta por los hombros y lo arroja al enorme, mugriento tacho de basura. El rostro atormentado del chico hace que me paralice durante un terrible segundo. Quiero intervenir, pero no sé de qué manera hacerlo, y temo que ya sea demasiado tarde, pues Karofsky acaba de cerrar la tapa del contenedor.

-Bien hecho, Puck. - chocan las palmas, de forma cómplice.- Podemos atorarlo. Le llevará un buen rato salir de allí.

Se me contrae el estómago, y sin intervenir ni irme de aquí, sigo parada unos metros detrás de los bravucones.

-Haz lo que quieras. Yo me largo.- se cuelga el bolso con pesadez, y se da la vuelta. Sé que me ve, no sólo porque nuestros ojos se encuentran, si no porque también, algo en su semblante cambia.

Puedo ver que Karofsky traba el contenedor, aunque mis ojos siguen posados en los de Noah, que se ha quedado completamente inmóvil.

-Rachel.. - dice, dando un paso hacia mí.

No quiero escucharlo. Decido que luego volveré para salvar al muchacho, giro sobre mis talones, y echo a correr.

Me detengo en la puerta de los Berry y resoplo para despabilarme. Tengo la llave en la mano, y la introduzco en la cerradura frunciendo el ceño. Desde que Rachel me ha visto esta mañana, no puedo pensar en otra cosa, por lo que entro en la casa con una sensación asquerosa de vergÜenza. No soy cobarde, así que voy a admitirlo: estoy nervioso.

El lugar está a oscuras, con excepción de una luz débil que se filtra por las escaleras, así que supongo que viene de las habitaciones del piso de arriba. Prendo una lámpara, que al parecer es nueva, pues ocupa el lugar de la que Rachel rompió la noche que creyó que iba a robarle. Quizás estoy esperando verla en el sofá, pero el mismo se encuentra vacío y desordenado. Recorro la planta baja para asegurarme de que allí no hay nadie. El comedor no muestra indicios de algún movimiento reciente, y la puerta del patio permanece cerrada. Echo una rápida mirada a través de las rejas, pero tampoco hay nadie fuera.

Me dirijo con lentitud a la cocina, tratando de anular la sensación de culpa que me recorre por dentro. Detesto sentirme así. Detesto no poder mirar a la cara de Rachel de la misma forma en que miro a los demás. Y por sobre todas las cosas, detesto que esta situación me afecte, cuando en otro momento ni me habría importado. Sobre los útiles destinados a mi trabajo de hoy, hay una nota, escrita con una letra que veo por primera vez. Dice que la familia Berry ha ido a cenar a un sitio que no conozco, y luego adjunta algunas indicaciones de lo que tengo que hacer esta noche. Veo que está firmada por Hiram Berry.

Ignoro si siento alivio o decepción. Agarro los objetos con fuerza, y noto que un recipiente de plástico cede bajo la presión de mis dedos. Poco me afecta. Abro la puerta del patio y lo arrojo a un lado de la pileta. Después vuelvo a entrar.

Esa luz que viene desde arriba aún sigue llamando mi atención. Casi sin pensar en lo que hago, subo uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera. Nunca antes habia estado en esta parte de la casa, y miro con cautela el pasillo de paredes blancas y piso de madera que lleva a tres puertas. Una de ellas, la que está a mi derecha, aparece entornada. Agudizo el oído pero no oigo nada que perturbe la calma en la que está sumida esta casa. Entonces, empujo la puerta y entro en la habitación. Basta una simple mirada para darme cuenta que estoy en el cuarto de Rachel.

No se asemeja en nada a lo que alguna vez me había imaginado. Aquí también las paredes son blancas y en ellas se alzan varias estanterías con una increíble cantidad de libros. En comparación con los que hay en la biblioteca del living, es una reducida cantidad, pero a mí me resulta demasiada para una sola persona. En un extremo, cercano al pequeño balcón, hay un mueble con un espejo amplio y rectangular apoyado en la pared. Tiene muchos papeles en la parte superior. Noto que cada uno de ellos posee una frase diferente, aunque no les encuentro mucho sentido. En un costado, más alejado que los demás papeles, unas letras prolijamente cortadas y adornadas forman una palabra: BROADWAY. Muevo la cabeza, todavía sin entender, y aparto la vista. Hay muchas cosas sobre el mueble: un cepillo, un reproductor de música de mediano tamaño, y un cd de Barbra Streisand, entre otros. Sin embargo, lo que llama mi atención es un papel plastificado. En la parte de arriba, dice: Audición para Nyada. Debajo de aquello, en letra más pequeña: Participantes. Y a su vez, también debajo, una lista de diez nombres acompañados por sus apellidos. Sólo me resulta conocido el primero, pues es el de Rachel. Por último, están escritos la fecha, la hora, y el lugar donde el encuentro se llevará a cabo. Es dentro de 6 meses, por lo que dedujo que se trata de algo importante.

Dejo el papel donde estaba anteriormente, y me dispongo a salir del cuarto, aunque no lo hago tan rápido como hubiese convenido, porque oigo la llave en la puerta de entrada, y luego unos pasos rápidos que suben la escalera.

Siempre he sido una persona que se jacta de su velocidad para actuar. No obstante, Rachel me sorprende de pie, en medio de su cuarto, antes de que pueda siquiera terminar de voltearme. Al menos, agradezco contar con un espejo, y miro su reflejo pasmado durante un instante.


End file.
